Where (Our) Moments Count
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: A bunch of random ideas written for the IzuOcha shipping! [I DO NOT OWN THE COVER!] (3/22 chapters revised.)
1. Love at First Sight

**I got suck into the BNHA fandom! It's amazing both anime and manga, and both the dubbed and subbed!**

 **And I fell in love with Izuku and Ochako being together as my OTP shipping.**

 **So let this connection and Drabble of IzuOcha come together!**

* * *

 **EDIT 12/13/16: So re-reading all my chapters... my writing is not to be on par with a good writer. Putting my grammar errors aside, I notice I missed a couple of things. **

**IT REVISE TIME!**

* * *

 **Izuku POV**

Supernatural have always been the normal. But right now there's a mystery, or at least to me it's a mystery that I been trying to understand.

Love at First Sight.

I, for one, don't believe such a thing.

I seen TV shows about them, a couple of action-pack movies mentioning about it, and my middle school once had to read a Shakespeare of Romeo & Juliet, about how two star-crossed lover met and fell in love "at first sight."

How does that work? Using logic in this situation, you don't the person very well. For instance you just ran into a stranger, and suddenly you think (or know) that the person you bumped into is your soulmate? What if that person is sketchy, you have no information on him, not even his name, you don't know what he does for a living, and you don't know when you'll see your soulmate again. What if this soulmate ends up being a complete downer? unrealistically flawed? or secretly a villain who plans on using you for information leak and then drop kick you to the ground once they find you useless?!

Okay, so I'm overthinking this than I should... but this doesn't mean I'm wrong though.

I once heard my mother having a response to this topic. Saying something about it's always the looks that get people falling, or a hobby they only share in common. And hearing some stuff on the news; "Always believe in your heart to find the right person to spend the rest of your life with!"

Believe in your heart? So... you just follow your instinct to know who's your soulmate? Is that suppose to be some kind of quirk everyone had?

"Deku! Good morning!" A girl's voice rang my ears that got me to turn around. And coming my way... Ochako Uraraka, correct?

She is this brunette who's in my class. Shoulder-length chestnut hair, big and shining chocolate eyes, softened rosy cheeks and pearly white teeth whenever she smiles. She look like your typical high school girl... the popular kind. Compare to me, she very social that she can easily make as many friends as she wants, she courageous that she doesn't care who wants to stop her and doesn't let her, and... beautiful.

I instantly stop myself before I could on about some girl I just met in class. I'm not in love with her. Yeah, I thinks she cute, but it's not like that.

"G-Good morning." I smile and gave Uraraka a small wave.

But she ran past me with incredible speed. Before she could run far, she grabbed my waving hand along the way, and drag me behind into the streets. It's a good thing she's leading or she would have notice my heated cheeks right now...unless she turns around.

"Come on Deku! If we're late, Mr. Aizawa is gonna be really mad." She shouts without looking back at me.

The thought of our homeroom teacher's glare along with his cancellation quirk cursed on us send a chill down my spine. Hoping for a better chance to not have that happen to us, I picked up my pace. Eventually my speed surpassed Uraraka's, switching the position in leading.

I completely forgot about my heated face, not noticing if the brunette did see it, and I didn't notice my grip tighten on her hand.

* * *

 **Ochako's POV**

It's unbelievable...I'm one step closer to my dreams in becoming a heroes of my own! So many things are happening to me this year! I'm gonna be a first year high school student, I moved out of my hometown, and I'm gonna be living on my own for the time being. It's crazy. But it's also exciting, which I dream of having once I enroll into U.A.

I got to meet a lot of people who have amazing quirks. Some stood out than the rest...due to particular personalities. Then meeting all these top-notch teachers who are professional heroes, my classmates that are a crazy bunch, and all the lessons and real hand-on experiments on becoming one ourselves.

It's just one excitement after another.

My first excitement was my encounter with a certain curly green-haired boy at the entrance exam. At first he was like all of us before the combat exam, normal third year middle school students going to high school, a nervous wreck at first though. But then the moment my leg got crush under the rubble of the replica-city and the zero-point robot was closing in. This random boy who looked like he was scared of his life, ran to the robot, and jump up to punch it... BOOM! In one punch this guy destroyed it... along with majority of his legs and one whole arm.

It was incredible.

Then a week into the school. I found out he's in my class! The guy who saved my life...

I learned that his name is Izuku Midoriya, but he also goes by "Deku" by this ash-blonde who goes by Katsuki Bakugou. He's pretty clumsy, mutters a lot, super shy, and a huge nerd about heroes. Not that we're all like that, but he's very observant in his surroundings.

I find his personal "quirks" really cute.

Then there's this "Heroic" side to him... Jeez...

The moment I found out he's in my class. It excited me for I really want to get to know him! I wanted to find the opportunity to talk to him, but there didn't seem to be one throughout the day.

Then by the end of the school day. I was able to make some friends such as Tsuyu, Tooru, and Mina. The four of us have to part way since their transportations home is different from the station. And luckily we parted, for I found the boy I been wanting to talk to all day!

He seem to talking a tall ravenette guy, I think he goes by Tenya Iida...?

But it didn't matter! I took this as my opportunity to make some more friends. My feet lift off into a casual dash to the two boys.

"Heeeeey! Are you guys heading to the station." Little did I know my smile widen when I came closer to the boys.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka!" Smiling wide that since then, I'm friends with the boy I always wanted to speak and the tall boy who's about school.

* * *

Right now I'm running late to school with Izuku Midoriya. And he's ran pass me, switching our position in who leading and who's getting dragged. I hope he doesn't turn around, or else he would see my red cheeks getting brighter.

"Watch out!" Deku yells out. Before I knew it. My friend switch his hand to still hold onto mine as his other hand and arm wrapped around my waist. Temporarily lifting me off my feet. I didn't know I was about to trip over a deep crack on the sidewalk, but he did.

My feet quickly touch the ground after I got over the crack. Then when I landed, I almost lost my rhythm in running steps

"Are you okay?" He stop and turn to me for any scrapes on myself.

"I'm fine!" I squeak.

Deku gave me a quick smile before returning to running our way to school.

I felt my cheeks warming up when he flash me that assuring smile. That moment is implanted into my memory, making my heart quickened in beating.

I know this feeling very well and I know what this situation is called. But I'm not far-fetched about agreeing with the term.

So instead, I'm gonna call this...

Potential Attraction.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as always!**


	2. Greeting Hugs

**Thanks for reading!**

 **edited: 1/3/17**

 **Credits:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia — Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

"Morning!" Ochako announce to everyone of her classmates when she enter class 1-A. Some of her female classmates return the greeting as the brunette spread her arms out in preparing to give hugs. The girls do the same before beginning a typical conversation in gossiping.

Watching his best friend from a far giving affection away to people in platonic hugs, is none other than Izuku Midoriya. He thought it was cute seeing a simple display of affection, and seeing the girl smiling, made him smiled as well.

And when Ochako turn her head to him. He flinch a little under those bright brown eyes of joy, hoping she didn't notice he was watching. With a wave of his hand (though it was more a rigid motion up and down). Then his inside jumped when the brunette begin walking away from her girl friends...to _him_...!

He didn't know what to do! Getting all flustered and muttering some nonsense of how to approach this moment. He got from his chair and move out of his assigned desk.

"Morning!" She greet with just a small wave of her hand and the pure smile on her face. But her expression faltered a little when Ochako see Izuku somewhat having his arm spread and his body lowered, almost similar to a sumo preparing himself before the match starts.

"Deku…?"

He open one eye and realize what he was doing. Quickly straighten his height and brought his arms down to his side with a awkward grin.

"A-A-Ah…! Morning, Uraraka!"

She could only smile weirdly before walking closer to him, causing him to be more nervous than before. Leaving the space between them a foot and a half.

"So how are you?" She begins the conversation with a generic topic, not to mention the her pitch change into a weird out joyful voice.

"Good...sorry about...that..."

"It's fine, Deku. We all have our awkward moments!"

'But does your moment involve with making a fool of yourself in front of a cute girl...?' Izuku internally asked. But instead agree with Ochako's relatable statement.

Then it went from knowing how one person's status is going, to gossiping and being nerds about heroes doing their jobs shown on the news.

"Oh! There's Tsuyu." Ochako announce the teal-hair girl entering the classroom. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Talk with you again after school?"

"...Definitely."

And so the curly-haired boy watch his friend walk away and envelope Tsuyu into her arms.

Revealing a weak smile. He sighed in defeat for he made another awkward moment with a girl he's most comfortable with. He slowly return to his seat. Place his arms on the desk and brought his head down lightly cushioning them, having them be his support pillows.

"Something wrong, Midoriya?" The class president walks by to ask his friend.

"Nothing...just being, _Deku_." Izuku replied through muffle sounds against his sleeves.

From a far, also known as from across the classroom. A group of girls meant to glance at their surroundings. But instead see a boy with green curly hair being in a slump with Tenya Iida at his console.

"Midoriya looks depressed about something." Tsuyu points out with her finger leading to the sad boy.

"I saw the whole thing~!" Mina the pink acid-power girl giggle knowing why. "Maybe he needs a hug!"

Ochako's blush topped her usual rosy cheeks as she quickly turn her head in question. "W-What?!"

Ochako may be social with everyone, but she have awkward moments. And one of them is hugging the opposite sex. Always paranoid if she hugging guys too tight or if she's hugging them wrong.

"M-Maybe some other time! Besides...! He was fine when we talked earlier..." Ochako avert her eyes to something else where they won't land on a single person. Biting the bottom lips in hesitation.

"I never take you as an awkward person." Tsuyu commented on the topic.

"How unexpected." A certain smooth voice surprised the brunette from behind. The girl's' eyes turn to their sparkling French-Japanese classmate, Yuuga Aoyama. His charming smile never left his face as he knows the current situation all to well. "Hugging the opposite sex is no difference than kissing people on the cheek as a sign of greeting." Navel boy then walk away with this random aura of sparkles.

Boy... This is Japan.

"K-Kiss?!" Ochako screams out loud that caught some people's attention. She instantly shut her mouth and look away from her classmates stares with her face fully red.

Her girl friends pat her shoulder in easing up the brunette's embarrassment, with their share of giggles.

 **End of school**

Izuku was one of the last students to leave the school building. His head slightly hanging down, still bother about he fact he embarrassed himself in front of Ochako, and he didn't get one of her affectionate hugs. He doesn't know why he's so bother about it. They haven't been friends for very long, but he thought it would nice to try it out once. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, right?

Ochako was following behind to head home as well, being that she's one of the other student leaving last. Passing through the entrance door, she see Izuku's back, noticing his head was lower a little.

She feels bad about this morning. And so she was determine to find be a way to make it up to him in apology.

Then all at once, she remember her friends' recommendations how to cheer up the curly-haired boy.

"...!"

She doesn't know why, but her feet instantly ran to the direction of the freckle-faced boy's back.

"D-Deku!" She calls out to him, getting louder as she closes in on the boy.

"Urar—" He stopped when his felt small arms wrapped around his back and her front closely pressed against his chest. Before his mind could even process what was going on. Right now, Ochako Uraraka, is legitimately hugging him.

When he came back to reality. His face became fully red and was so flustered and confused, he didn't know what to do and didn't do the following response. Cautiously looking at their surroundings for anyone watching them.

"U-Um, uhhh— i-is th-there—"

"I'm sorry for not hugging you earlier!" The brunette didn't let him finish his question. Shouting at her friend's face, not wanting to see his reaction. She was so embarrassed she couldn't look at Izuku face-to-face, instead shut her eyes very tight as the blush deepened in a darker shade of red than the One for All student. "Please don't be sad!"

"H-HUH?! I-I d-don-mmf!"

Both thrown off by their own awkward embarrassment. Ochako's eyes were still shut closed, she didn't paid attention as brought her head up to have her lips landed somewhere on his face.

Unfortunately for her... it was on his lips.

Her eyes opened wide to see her lips landed on his. She immediately broke it off which lasted four seconds. Trying to explain her real intention but she could only stay speechless even though she trying to sputter a word out. After all... **She meant to peck him on the cheek.**

But it seem to be both of them broke the kiss off. Both were panicking at this sudden event and physical intimidate contact.

Everything was getting out of hand, especially for Izuku for each event was going one and rushing straight to another one. He became so scared of so many things coming at him at a confusing speed.

He try to pry the brunette off him, but she wouldn't allow him to do so. Ochako refuse to let him see her face, she press her dark red face into the front of his shirt.

The gravity manipulator may have press herself against him too fast, that Izuku tripped backward on his own two feet, bringing the girl down with him.

Izuku landed on his bottom. Ochako landed on her knees.

The boy position himself to have his elbows support as he slowly sitting up straight as the girl adjust herself to be less uncomfortable.

Taking deep breaths. Izuku wasn't less awkward as he was before when he observed the brunette in front of him. Remembering what she was screaming earlier.

 _'I'm sorry for not hugging you! Please don't be sad!"_

Revealing a small concern smile.

"A-Are you okay?"

She only reply in tightening the hug and deepening her face into his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" She muffle through the boy's blazer.

He let out a sigh of relief when he figure out her original intention of today.

'You were making up for it... Thanks Uraraka.'

Ochako on the other hand wasn't feeling the same as Izuku. She already felt guilty enough for making a miss on her guy friend, but now she feels worst forcing this on him and making them stay in this position for a while now. and not to mention how she's feeling hot as hell for making a complete fool of herself.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...'

Then she felt a pair of thin muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders and her waist. Knowing whose these obviously belonged to. It surprise her but was a little happy knowing he wasn't upset about this. Feeling his hands tighten a little on her right shoulder and her left side, she adjust herself again for this time, her chin on his shoulder

"Is there something wrong, Uraraka?" Izuku voice was calm and worry, not to mention a little hesitant and awkward.

"No... Everything's fine." Ochako smile relaxed as she slowly unravel her arms. She finally faced him despite her face still red. "We should proabably get going."

Izuku return the smile with his from earlier, but this time it was wider as his blush was the same shade as hers.

Everything didn't go as planned, but the outcome was good enough for her.

* * *

 **Ship it! Also I never got the guy's name throughout the whole series...Navel boy... That shall forever be in my memories of BNHA.**

 **update (1/3/17): Here's revised version of another IzuOcha one-shot. Hope this was more clearer than my previous version.**


	3. Dorks at the Supermarket

**Thanks Internet! Now I know how must of a dork I am while making this chapter!**

* * *

 **4/16/17: I didn't make much changes other than adding more description.**

* * *

"So, do you now understand what you'll be needed to do?" A man with tired eyes ask his new worker in front of him, who's still in training.

"Y-Yes!" the fifteen years old boy with uncontrollable green curly hair respond with shaky resolve.

Izuku Midoriya recently got a part-time job at Tokyo's local supermarket! Not only it's a ten minutes bike ride away from his home. He can get a discount on groceries in case of his own needs or to help his mom with the shopping.

"Alright, I'm counting on you with the unloading." Izuku's manager said before heading to his office to get some shut eyes.

The green-haired boy turn his head to the crates full of citrus fruits. With a fist pump of motivation and a deep breath, he began his duty by picking up the crates of limes, placing them in shelves.

"So far, so good." He mumble to himself. By the time he picked up the second crate... the "Deku" within resurface as he didn't notice the wet floor sign, and walk right into it and trip over it. Landing hard on the floor with his face first, letting go of the crate, not being able to see the fruits are rolling away from the crate.

"A-Ah, the fruits!" Crying out realizing all the limes are scattering everywhere. Not even thinking about the crate he left behind, quickly got on his feet to approach them, and crouch down in attempting in gathering. quickly picking one up and putting them in his other arm, carrying them.

"crap crap crap crap crap..." He mutter to himself quickly as his hands is collecting the green fruit.

Too busy with cleaning up his mistake and hearing his own muttering, he didn't hear small taps of small heels.

"Need help?" A curious voice range his ears.

Izuku slowly turn and look up to find a girl towering over him. The first he notice is the girl's outfit of a simple caramel three-quarter shirt, a maroon skirt, and black small heels. Then his eyes travel to her face before meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

"U-Uh, no, t-thank you." Izuku answer shyly, feeling his face warming up against to his liking. He quickly return to collecting the limes. Finally able to gather all the limes in his arm, he rose up too quickly, or more like he didn't realize how close she was to him, acciddently bump into the girl...

dropping all the limes again.

"S-Sorry- shoot, not again!" He return to his previous position. Getting even more fluster knowing that a cute girl is watching over his clumsy moves. His hands shakily reach for one of the lime, but someone else beat him to it. The hand belong to none other than the girl with chocolate color eyes. When she lift her head up to have her come face to face with Izuku's. She reveal a small smile.

"Thanks." mustering an awkward smile of his own. And so they continue on with re-collecting fruits.

Izuku continue on glancing at the brunette before him once in a while. Of course life starting hating on the green-haired boy for he jab at one of the lime in his caged arm, causing all of them to fall out from under.

"Ah, come on!" He curse under his breath. "Man, I'm so bad at pick-up limes..."

"Pick-up limes?" He look up with a curious face when he met with the girl's questioning smirk and raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?" The brunette ask with sly disbelief.

At first the part-timer didn't get what she's asking, and so his mind process what he was just said. A few moments later he just got what she was implying, fluster as he then wave his free hand.

"I-I didn't mean I-it like that...! I didn't know i-it was a pick-up lim- _line_!" Getting more embarrass by the second.

"Pfft, I was just messing with you." She politely silence the boy. Then she got from her knees and look around to find an empty crate, and said one thing to the boy before grabbing the crate. "At least I thought you were."

"O-Oh no, I wouldn't know any fruit pick-up lines if I actually were." A hesitated chuckle escape Izuku's lips. A sound of wood tapped against the market's floor tile, switching his focus to the empty crate in front of him, and then to her.

"Try me." The brunette return to her kneel position to continue helping Izuku. But she didn't move her hands and just stare straight at him with a challenging grin. The curly-haired part-timer was at a loss for a moment before wracking his brain in finding a funny joke... well a joke in general.

"No buts, no cuts, no...coconuts?" He stares at the ceiling with the first thing that pop into his head. Hearing laughter, he immediately brought his head down to see the girl in front of him having a temporary laughing fit.

"Not a pick-up line, but coconut is a fruit." She points out the good and bad, much to his embarrassment.

"Alright my turn." She prepare herself with a comedic flirting gesture. "Honeydew you know how fine you look right now."

It was Izuku's turn burst out laughing.

"Oh! I got one, you're the apple in my eye."

"Lemon something good."

"If you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple."

Time goes by to where they escalated from previously fruit pick-up line to food pick-up lines in general.

"If you were a veetable, you'd be a Cutecumber."

"If you were a fruit, you'd be fineapple."

"You must be cheddar cheese. 'Cause you're lookin' sharp."

"You must be PB, 'cause you're making my legs feel like jelly."

"You must be ice, 'cause you're sure keeping your cool."

"You're looking gouda.

"Your name must Candy. Because you're so sweet."

Both parties of horrible food pick-up lines end up sitting on the floor, laughing to their hearts' content, and almost on the verge of tears for laughing too hard.

"That aside," The young girl regaining breath. "My name's actually Ochako Uraraka."

"Ah, Izuku Midoriya." The boy find it totally strange. Before, he was acting like a stuttering robot in front of a cute girl he just met, after a few bad pick-up lines, he's become very casual with a stranger as if they been long time friends.

They both shared mutual smiles as everything calm down to a comfortable silent. Coming face-to-face with each other they sav and plain as white paper, they just stared into each other's eyes.

Neither want to break this peaceful moment.

"Midoriya!" An irritated voice rang the air and bringing Izuku and Ochako back to reality. heads turning to the owner the voice, the manager of the supermarket and Izuku's boss. The older man just got out of his office to check up on the young part-timer. Instead find the green citruses scatter on the floor, and some still rolling to who knows where. "Why are there limes everywhere?! I thought you said that you got this!"

"C-Crap! Sorry, Aizawa sir!" Izuku immediately got on his feet but didn't move when he felt his work shirt being tug.

Looking down to see Ochako still sitting on the floor, with a handful of his fabric shirt, and her tinted pink cheeks blooming. When green eyes lock-in gaze with her brown eyes, she ask the unexpected.

"If...If I... If I give you my number, will you kale me?"

This left the receiver of the question speechless. A second later he gave a swift respond as he help the brunette get on her own two feet.

"How about until after my shift?"

* * *

 **Thank you again Internet for the wonderful food pick-up lines. I should add this in SnS soon...INSPIRATION!**

* * *

 **5/28/17: I know a revise isn't what you guys are wanting to see. But I'm basically dealing with lack of motivation. But seem youriously. Have you ever dealt with a problem where you know what you want to write and how the plot is already planned out... and when you begin writing, you have no idea how to write it out?**

 ***creativity struggle**


	4. Hospital Visit

"Are you crazy?!" Ochako screams at her best friend who's laying on a hospital bed. "You could of gotten killed either way!"

"I had no choice!" Izuku fights back with his voice and words as his only weapon since practically his whole body is shattered from a villain fight. "Did you want a hundred innocent lives killed?!"

"Erggggghhhhhh!"

Izuku always had that smart mouth of his. When it comes to being heroes, the shy green-haired boy always stay determine to his job. And he can be pretty stubborn about it.

"But look what happen to you! I even heard the doctor said the results of you keep being reckless—hic— your arms—c-could be—!" Ochako never finish her sentence as she wouldn't dare say 'paralyze' to finish it.

The girl couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As she begins taking short breaths as tear stream endlessly from her face,

The freckle face boy begin to feel guilty for letting her break down just like that for his sake.

He raised one of his cast arm to the brunette's face and used his pinky finger (that's not been wrapped with bandage) to wipe away some tears.

"I'm sorry, Uraraka." He spoke softly.

The sobbing girl reply in a gesture of wrapping her own pinky with his that wiping her tears.

"Y-You, were just exceeding than w-what you should be, doing…" She let out a weak laugh by the time she calmed down. "Dumb Deku."

And was his turn to let a weak laugh of his own.

"Yeah I'm pretty dumb, aren't I?"

And for the next hour they talk about daily life things. Such as the school, their friends, and their family.

"Looks like it's getting late…" Ochako stated the time as she look out the window of the patient's room.

The scenery was beautiful with few clouds hovering over the city. The natural blend and clashes of purple, midnight blue, red, orange, and a thin lining of yellow in the sky as the sun itself is lowering itself from the viewing eye.

'Should I head home now?' She ask herself as she turn her head from the window to the sleeping angel of ruffled green hair.

Seeing how peaceful he looks. Despite seeing the damage on him, he looks so handsome when he's not his anxious self in the day time. Which is cute sometime to the gravitating girl.

"I might get kick out of if I stay any longer." The rosy cheeks girl mutter to herself.

She grab a chair and set it right beside's Izuku's bed.

'Maybe for a half an hour…'

Before she got comfy from her chair and back bend upon the side of the hospital bed.

Ochako brought her lips over the sleeping boy and pressed it against his forehead.

"Goodnight...my hero."

And the two spend their night peacefully sleeping beside each other.


	5. First Meeting Gone Wrong

**What if Izuku and Ochako met due to a different situation?**

* * *

First day of U.A!

Izuku is really excited to become a hero soon...and hopefully make some new friends!

He open the door to already find his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida who he find intimidating, because of his height and the way he acted when they first met.

'It's gonna be a great day…! You can make it through anything!'

"You're the boy from the entrance exam."

Izuku look up and finding Tenya looking down at him.

His whole body tense up when he realize who was casting a shadow over him.

"I apologize if I came out too strong. Let me reintroduce myself." The tall ravenette clear his throat before speaking. "My name is Tenya Iida from Soum private middle school. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Izuku Midoriya." The green-haired boy introduce in return. 'He's actually a nice guy. Maybe he was just nervous…'

"Sorry I'm—Oof!" A cheery voice muffled against Izuku's blazer from behind.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, slightly moving him.

"Sorry about that!" A girl with short brown hair speak as she ran past the two boys and removed her hands from him.

"It's okay…?" The strengthen boy only caught a glimpse of the girl's face. Chocolate brown eyes, a bright smile with sets of pearl white teeth, and rosy cheeks that highlights her facial features.

'She looks...really cute…'

"He said it's okay!" Iida shout out to let the brunette girl know what Izuku said. His head turning away from the curly haired boy to do so.

What no one notice was that a student suddenly begin floating.

"W-What's going on?!" Izuku cries out as he's already halfway near the ceiling.

"Midoriya?"

"HELP!"

This cause everystudent in class A-1 looking up to see a boy with green and black curly hair floating, for no apparent reason.

"Did he have another hidden quirk?"

"When did he get up there?"

"Should we help him?"

The girl who cause the boy's zero gravity didn't look up. But instead remember she accidentally touched someone and forgot to undo her quirk.

The worried brunette quickly press her fingers together.

"Release."

Someone could've catch him.

Izuku could've floated himself somewhere else.

People could've move desks around so the falling boy couldn't have his head hit on a desk and then the floor.

But this is what instead happened:

Before the gravitating-power girl undo her quirk. Izuku's blazer collar got caught on one of the ceiling's fire sprinklers. When he fell down, he brought a head piece with him.

Which is why the classroom is suddenly being pour down in rapid drops of water.

"DAMMIT DEKU!"

"My hair!"

"Electricity and water don't mix very well!"

"My school bag!"

A lot of complaints and some glares were directed to the boy with unkempt hair.

Mr. Aizawa stood and hop into the classroom with his yellow sleeping bag as a shield from the water.

"Who set the sprinklers off?" The man ask a little irritated and tired at the same time.

All fingers went and pointed at Izuku.

"But the person who cause me to float is responsible!"

"Floating...Uraraka, I'll be seeing you and Midoriya at the faculty lounge."

"Huh?!" The girl shouted as she getting soaking wet with her own gray blazer as shelter. Then she took a glance at the one who singleher out.

Outside the office were the green-hair and the brunette. They were wrapped in towels as they wait outside for a teacher to call for them. The two had to give up their blazers to reserve some warmth of their own for themselves.

"Dammit… Why did you have to float to where the sprinklers were?" Uraraka mutter out a question annoyed. Loud enough for the boy next to her to hear it.

"Who was the one that cause me to float?" Izuku shoots back with an eyebrow raised at the girl.

"I forgot about it. Maybe if you weren't in the way—"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been late, then this would never have happen."

Uraraka whip her head to glare at the boy next to her.

"I wasn't late. You just happen to be inthe way."

"And you just happen to have a zero gravity quirk when you pushed me." Izuku sending a glare back.

"I didn't push you!"

"You should of been polite and ask me to move aside!"

"Silence!" A booming voice can be heard from the faculty room, scaring the both of them shitless.

They stop arguing and turn their facesto anywhere but to the person right beside them.

"aphew!" Uraraka let out a sneeze similar to a cute animal. "This towel isn't helping me…" She mumbled as she sniffled her nose. Then she curl herself into a ball on her seat as she tries wrapping her towel around herself whole.

"Midoriya." A door open revealing one of the teachers from the office. "Please come in."

"Yes…" The freckle boy got up.

He look at the brunette who have her eyes close as she shivering a little.

"Huh?"

He unwrap himself and draped his towel around Uraraka's front before he walk into the office.

After a couple of minutes of the girl being alone sitting on a chair.

"I'm sorry for causing you to float." She apologize little above a whisper.

And she tighten herself with both her's and his towel before she's next.

* * *

 **Lol. I love and hate these kind of first meeting. It's really cliché of having the main characters hate each other but still have those inner thoughts and opinion later on. Welp, I just wrote this...sue me, you know what I mean!**

* * *

 **Bonus** :

Uraraka blush when their faces became very close. When she got a good look at Izuku.

She blushed a little more than her usual rosy cheeks. Noticing his green eyes and some freckles accenting his facial expression. But he wasn't meeting her eyes but focus on the task at hand.

He only show awareness and kindness when he gave up his towel for her. A gesture that seem to make her have second thoughts.

'He's...kinda cute…'


	6. First Names

**This update on the Fanfiction app...**  
 **  
**  
 **This is really convient for certain times. But it's not that different than google docs and transferring it to the website.**

* * *

"Uraraka, what's wrong?" Izuku ask worriedly as he sat across from his girlfriend.

They were eating at family restaraunt for breakfast. But his girlfriend been very moody all morning.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The brunette just turn her brown eyesaway from his face.

"Why are we still soformal with each other?" She ask out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You know, we always goes by what name we always called each other."

The green-haired boy got what she was being so moody for.

"Well we havebeen dating for a while..." He mutter randomly.

"About three months." Ochako specify.

"Well... You always call me Deku, my nickname. And so Ithought it was normalgoing on with calling our usual names." The boy began blushing realizing that they never got on a first name basis.

His girlfriend got depress hearing about it and brought her head down. Certainly making Izuku worry all the more.

"W-W-We can start now...!"

Ochako eyes sparkle as she brought her up to have her face to face with her boyfriend.

"Ok...guess, I'm starting." He clear his throat before starting this new thing for the sake of their relationship. "So have you decided what you're gonna order..."

The brunette gesture him to keep going.

"O-Och...Ocharaka...!" His skin color turn to bright red and he use his menu book as a wall to hide behindas he slammed his head on the table.

'I messed up. I messed up. I messed up. CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!'

A few seconds later Izuku slowly rise his head so his eyes take a peek at Ochako's face above the menu.

"You okay..?"

"Izu...Izu..."

His eyes widen when he saw her face trying to say his first name.

"Izu— Izukun...! I..." She sputter on his name as her face is red as his not too long ago.

"Urara—"

"Not now Deku! I'm trying to say your name Deku!" She put a hand up before she realize her mistake. "Dammit..." She squeak before she reel her hand back.

"Sorry about this..." Ochako apologize as her blush lessen but still spread across her face. "I force this out on you, even when I couldn't say it."

Izuku just chuckle as he stretch out a hand to grab her's that on the table.

"There's no need to rush it. It takes time to get to the next steps. So why not we take our time together to overcome these steps?" He said calmly as he gave Ochako's his signature wide smile.

"Really...?"

"Plus, I like it when you call me Deku."

She return the smile as she tighten her grip of her holding hand.

"Kay. I really like you, Deku."

"I like you too, Uraraka."

* * *

 **So how was this...?**  
 **  
**

 **This randomly pop up in my head since a lot of people in Japan call others by their last name with the exception if you're good friends, significant others, or family members.  
**

 **Freakin Japan have these specific steps compare to America when it comes to relationships... I'm kinda of jealous.**


	7. One accident leads to

'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!' Izuku Midoriya is running for his life.

"MIDORIYA!" A group of girls scream his surname as they chased down the frightened boy down the school hallway.

"IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!"

What have Izuku got himself into? Well it all started with him having the balls to strike up a conversation.

 **15 minutes ago:**

"Talking to a girl can't be that hard." Tenya told off his friend who continue being mopey.

It's lunchtime and the green-haired has yet to try to talk to the girl of his dream on a date.

"Well...maybe because you don't have anyone you like…" Izuku mutter as he playing with his food with a fork. Of course the ravenette didn't hear him.

"We been friends with Uraraka for a long time now. So this shouldn't be any different than striking a conversation whenever it's us three."

Izuku's green eyes widen sight lay when realization came to his face. "You're...right…!"

He then turn his head to the table three meters away from his and Tenya's.

Sitting at the table was five girls consist of Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Kyouka Jirou.

The girl right laughing brightly with rosy cheeks right now is none other than Ochako Uraraka.

"I-I'm gonna do it…!" Izuku suddenly gotten out of his seat.

"Atta boy! Now go be a Deku!" Tenya cheer as he use the nickname to encourage his friend to not give up.

The curly-haired boy puff his chest as he strut down to the girl's table.

And his confident gotten smaller each step of the way as he came at full stop when he halfway there.

Sweat dripping down his from his head and mouth hanging open as he rehearse his lines. Then he look back at the class president.

The ravenette nod and smile, along with giving Izuku a thumb up.

No going back now! Now's the time!

Izuku quickened his steps as he closing on the table.

Tsuyu and Mina notice the nerve-wracking boy first as he continue making a beeline for the brunette.

"Uraraka..!"

She turn around and gave the boy her usual smile.

"Hey De—"

"I was wondering if you like to—" He interrupted the girl so he can ask her quickly and walk away as soon as possible.

But instead… His shoes got untied and step on one of his shoelace, causing him to trip. Not only did he fell down, he accidentally knock down Ochako off her seat.

Humiliating both him and his crush.

But here what the witness see.

When he fell down, along with bringing the girl of his dream down as well. He shut his eyes not wanting to know where his lips landed.

Izuku quickly brought his upper body up with his arms as support. His face bright red but his expression was filled with worry.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"..." No response from the girl as she slowly slide out of Izuku's shadow and got her back straight up.

One arm of Ochako's was her support as she sat up straight. And the other one had her hand searching for something on herself.

Both were at a lost until the brunette hand felt something off on the bottom and side of her neck.

Izuku's green eyes follow where her hand stopped.

Green and brown eyes widen with horror.

And the other girls witnessing the scene unfolding itself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Right Now:

Izuku begin running out breath. He look back to see his chaser still going with questions and eyes ready to see blood.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" He screams faster as his feet did the same.

Izuku Midoriya accidentally gave a girl a hickey.

Ochako was still at an embarrassing confusion as she's now sitting on her calves and still on the floor. Her whole face is comparable to a tomato as her best friend Tsuyu is crouching down to comfort the girl.

"That was...unexpected…" Tsuyu break the ice as she put a hand on her best friend's back to try put Ochako at ease.

"Is it noticeable?" Ochako ask through pressed hands against her face.

"No it is not. As long your shirt collar doesn't fall down."

"So...are you mad at him?" The bow-haired wearing girl ask subtlety. She doesn't want to trigger anything that could cause the brunette anxiety.

"It was an accident, knowing Deku for a long time… Beside…"

Ochako remove her hand from her face. Her blush wasn't bad as before but she awkwardly smile wide anyway as she came face to face with Tsuyu.

"Out of all the people. I wouldn't mind that it came from him."

* * *

 **Don't ask where I get these idea.**


	8. Five Years Old

**Summer is here! Another first encounter gone wrong...ish. But this time it's Ochako's fault. lol.**

 **Yay! No more Deku moment!**

* * *

"You can fly?!"

"Is that really your quirk?"

"Yeah! I've beenpracticing using it everyday!" Little rosy cheeks girl,Ochako Urarakahave manifested her quirk!

And surprising to the five year old girl and her friends; it a zero-gravity power-up! She received the power at age four and her parents been helping her with controlling her power.

"Well?" A girlname Tsuyu anticipate on what the rosy girl isgonna do next.

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna show it?"

"Well… I need something to give me a boost…" The little brunette always been gaining help from her parents. But right nowshe at the playground with her two friends, Tsuyu and Kyouka.

"If you're nervous about it. You don't have to do it right now." The purple-haired girl advise her friend.

"B-but I want to! You guys already show me your quirks. So now it's my turn."

Tsuyu and Kyouka show off their quirks at the same time to admit that fact is true.

The rosy girlwasn't amuse. She quickly look around and found herself a launch pad.

"There!" The five year old brunette excitedly points at the playground swing set. It have two swings and both of them are open.

She ran up to one of them so she can secure a spot. And she begins kicking her leg to make momentum until the swing can take her as high as it can.

"Tsuyu! Kyouka! Move!" Ochako shouts as she was at the rising point on the swing.

The two did as their told as they became spectators for the gravitating girl.

'Focus…' Ochako motivates herself as she put all of her weight on fast motion as she soon catapult herself off and activated her quirk.

She hugged herself as she's floating in the air. Shutting her eyes in wishing she wouldn't crash like her previous attempts at home.

3…

2…

1…

"You did it!" Tsuyu calls out first as she jump in pure joy for her friend.

Kyouka eyes widen in amaze as she was rather speechless at this point in time.

Ochako slowly open her eyes to find herself still floating instead of crashing. Her smile stretchto her ears as she then laugh in success.

"I told you guys I can do it!"

Not for long…

The little brunette decided to give her a round of applause...causing her quirk to be undone.

"Haha—Ahhh!"

"Ochako!" Both Tsuyu and Kyouka cries out as they watch her fall fast.

The falling girl shut her eyes again as she prepare herself for a painful landing.

But she didn't feel any dirt, or any hard surface in the matter. But what she felt was a somewhat soft thing with a shirt and short underneath her.

"Owwww…" A pitchy voice sound off from the ground.

The girl open her eyes to see herself sitting on someone. A boy in fact.

"Are...y-you okay?"

"S-Sorry!" She quickly got off of him and dusted off any dirt on her clothes.

She turn around to see a boy her age. With forest green curly hair, some freckles on his face, and wearing a orange shirt and blue shorts.

"Um...thanks for saving me…!"

The nameless boy rub his head as he wince on the pain inflicted on his head. After a second he open his eyes,which were matching green eyes,but lighter than his hair.

"You're welcome." The boy gave her a big smile thattry to imitate a certain hero's smile.

"Ew! A boy!" Kyouka's voice can be heard as she ran up toblock the boy's view when she stood in front of Ochako.

Tsuyu grab Ochako's shoulder in a way of protecting her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She send him a mean look.

"N-n-nothing! I was just, rescuing her, from—"

"You're lying."

"I'm not…" The green-haired boy start being frightened by the headphone girl'smean glare.

"Liar! Now go away before you give us cooties!"

"B-but, I don't—"

"GO AWAY!" She yell which work on him as he ran away as soon as possible.

"Kyouka! That was so mean!" Ochako lash out to break free from Tsuyu's grip.

And she went after her rescuer.

Later she found himhiding underneath one of the picnic tables nearby.

Poor little guy was tearing up as he hugged his knee tightly to himself.

"Are you okay?" She ask the same question like he did before.

"Ah!" The green-haired boy scooted away from the visitor as he quickly wipe his tears away before facing the girl. "I-I wasn't c-crying." He quickly sniffle.

Ochakocould only smile as she ducked under the table to be next to him. "Yeah, Kyoka can be scary sometimes."

The two five year old children stay in silent for a while.

"Are you all alone?" The gravitating girl breaks the ice.

She received a nod in return.

"Did you walk here all by yourself." She asked in amaze, thinking the boy beside her is so independent.

"I ran…"

"You ran?"

"W-W-Well. I saw you flying in the sky. And then I saw you fell...and I ran so I can...save you…" The boy began blushing very brightly as each of his words get quieter and quieter, but Ochako can still hear as well in reactingtohis  
answer.

The unnamed boy was being a hero.

"Anyway...you should stay away…"

"Why?" She stare intently as a frown appear on her lips.

"Because...I might give you...cooties." That answer made her frown deepen.

"Then I'm gonna keep them."

"E-Eh?!"

"I keep them." She enunciate to get it to the boy's head easier. "Thatmakes us friends." Ochako stated so bluntly that she smirk at her ownstatement. "So what's your name?"

"I...Izuku…" He blush fully like a tomato when he said his givenname.

Which made the girl very happy.

"I'm Ochako!"

Soon the two have to return to the playground. And they did hand in hand, with Ochako leading them back.

Her friends at first were disgusted until she explain that he doesn't have cooties and he's fun to play with. It took some time, butTsuyu and Kyouka were cool about it.

The four of them play and enjoy each other company til it was time to head home.

Kyouka and Tsuyu had to leave early, then Ochako and Izuku.

Soon the last two had to leave as well.

"Izuku!" Ochako calls out the freckle boy.

"Hm?" He responded and unknown to him.

The brunette ran up to him and quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"I see this all the time on TV." She explain to the cherry-faced boy with a bright smile.

"Girls always reward her heroes with a kiss."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Cooties was such an old thing when I was young. I know super lame to use that and clichéfor a bunch of five years old kids.**

 **Little kids are fearless at these kind of things... Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Holding hands (Part 1)

**Holding hands part 1**

Holding hands always been normal.

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka been doing that ever since kindergarten.

Kindergarten. Ochako always held Izuku's hand in leading whenever they go to school or home.

"Why do we always have to hold hands?" The green-haired boy ask as the two walk home together, hand in hand. And the girl in front him leading as usual.

"It something we always do." She simply answer as she turn back to look ahead. "It's very important."

"How?"

"Because it is."

The boy was gonna ask more, but they were almost home. So he put the question away in the back of his five year old mind.

And he never knew the reason why the hand holding was so important, like he never knew the blush creeping on the little girl's cheeks.

* * *

 **Later years in grade school**

"What are you, a little brat?" A kid in Izuku's grade and some other corner the curly-haired boy to a wall during recess. "Why are you guys still holding hands? Do you always need to be led by someone?!" And they begin shoving the green-haired boy to  
a wall, which he painful bounce off it for him get push again.

"This is fifth grade! Grow up you useless baby!"

"L-Leave me alone…" Was all the victim could do was mutter a plea and tears filling the edge of his eyes.

"Is this kid gonna cry now?! Why don't ya, baby boy?" And soon the bullies begin laughing, taunting their target for knowing how weak and useless they are.

"Leave him alone!"

All heads turn to Ochako. Standing tall and giving all the boy's an intimidating glare. "Leave my friend alone!"

"What are you going to do?" The ringleader asked annoy of the girl's presence.

She stay silent as she made her way to Izuku. Ignoring the glares she receiving from them as she just stood there right in front of the frightened boy.

She grab his hand and begin storming off, away from the bullies, and with Izuku trailing behind.

She look back at them and just stick her tongue out. "Who wants to waste time with dummies like you!"

And Ochako and Izuku continue walking away from the early scene.

"Are you okay, Izu—" She turn to her friend with a concern face, but instead witness his hands slapping away hers. "...ku…?"

"Why…?" He ask in a low voice as some tears begins streaming down his face. "Why don't you grow up too?"

"Huh?"

Never have the brunette seen such a raging expression from the boy she known for years.

"If you quit the hand holding, maybe people wouldn't think I'm being treated like I'm some baby!" Tears streaming down more in rage than pity. "Then maybe I wouldn't be getting crap from others and wouldn't be looked downlike those boys earlier!"

"How long—" She tries to quickly ask the question of how long have he been bullied for.

"Enough of this baby crap!" Their eyes meet, rage clashing against fear. "I hate to agree with them, but we're in fifth grade now! We need to grow up!"

He left the girl behind as he said his last words.

"It's best for me if we just never see each other. I'm better off without having you around anyway."

And just like back in kindergarten. Izuku never notice the faces she makes when he's behind her.

This time, he's front of the girl, but he turn away and walk straight ahead.

Never noticing the multiple tears pouring out of the girl's eyes.

And the question was still left in the air and mind of both of the torn apart kids.

* * *

 **Sequel soon...**


	10. Haikus for Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day early gift. I don't care about the stereotypical Valentine in Japan.**

 **There's nothing wrong with a guy giving out cards in February.**

* * *

Everyone in the U.A high school is actually being normal. Beside the basic classes such as math, English, and heroic laws and politics.

Everyone have chocolates to give in celebrating the holiday.

Izuku Midoriya decided to be a little creative with his gifts in giving.

He decided to write friendly haikus for each of his new friends.

 **To: Tsuyu Asui**

 **A girl with frog quirks**

 **She's calm cool and collected**

 **Glad we became friends**

"How sweet. Here's my chocolate in return. Sorry if there's no card included." The receiver is very happy with her gift as she gave her own to Izuku.

"N-No problem! It's something to spend the holiday."

 **To: Ojiro Mashirao**

 **He's strong, calm, and nice**

 **His tail can be more useful**

 **Than you can believe**

"You think so?" The blonde boy ask with a sheepish smile.

"It only matter how you use it. And I think only you can make it work best…!" He explain his haiku and remembering some notes he written about him.

"Only me...Huh? Well thanks!" And Ojiro show proof of his quirk, he pet Izuku's head with his tail quirk.

 **To: Tenya Iida**

 **He's quick on his feet**

 **Always come to those in need**

 **A great friend can be**

"This is very nice. And all the syllable line up within the 27 syllable limit. Thank you!"

Izuku sweatdropped about his friend and class president's way of gratitude. "No problem…" But the nonetheless he's glad that the ravenette like his card.

 **To: Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **The man in darkness**

 **Protect those from the shadow**

 **A friend underneath**

"Thanks for the card."

"Hehehe. Glad it caught your image."

 **To: Tooru Hagakure**

 **The girl who stands out**

 **The friend she can always be**

 **Doesn't go unseen**

"This is sooo cute, Midoriya!" The invisible girl gush. "Hope you like the chocolates I made for everyone!"

"Thanks." He took a bite out of his gift. "These are amazing!"

"Thanks~!"

After he gave out his cards to everyone (He just left the card for Katsuki on his desk, unnamed). He look down on his hands, finding one card left…

'Do I even have the guts…' He ask himself as he started to mutter some nonsense of what the many possible results could lead to.

"Deku!" A cheerful voice break out of his muttering trance.

Appear Ochako

"You're the first person I wanted to see." She stated as she smile her flashy white pearls to the now stuttering boy.

"I-I- I didn't see you f-from behind…!" The green-haired boy mentally smack himself for those words sputtering out of his mouth.

"Here you go!" She gave him a wrapped box with a dark green ribbon tying up the cool colored box of chocolates together. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"T-Thank you." He admire the craftsmanship the girl put together for him.

"I—I—got you this!" He instantly remember the last card to give.

"How sweet." She comment as she open the card.

 **To: Ochako Uraraka**

 **She's bright as the sun**

 **Who can sweep me off my feet**

 **She's my bestest friend forever**

"This is a haiku, isn't it?" Ochako ask as a blush crept in on her face.

"W-W-Well…yes." Izuku blush madly as he sucked in a deep breath before facing the girl again.

"How come on the last line, there's more than five syllables?"

"Because…she's worth breaking some rules…"

Ochako didn't know what to say but instead happily hugged the breath out of him.

Looks like the results came out great.

* * *

 **Original plan:**

 **To: Ochako Uraraka**

 **She's bright as the sun**

 **Who can sweep me off my feet**

 **The bestest friend, yet**

" _The bestest friend, yet_?" The brunette read aloud the last line. "What's that suppose to mean?" Her voice ask in question but almost sounded hurt.

His only option is to come clean. He took a deep breath, clench his fists, and squeezed his buttocks.

" _The bestest friend…_ " He quoted the last line. " _Yet_ , I-I like for us to be m-more…!" He added as a part of his confession of his feelings for Ochako Uraraka.

She can only say one thing out of pure happiness as she ran up to hugged the living breath out of the boy.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Btw, Izuku survived from both hugs! Thanks for reading!**

 **＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／**


	11. Hand holding pt2 (END)

**Holding hand pt2**

* * *

Ever since that day, Izuku been shunning Ochako, by so far a week now.

On the outside the girl is fine, since she made some other friends. But every time she see him. She never felt so heartbroken.

On the other hand Izuku befriended a tall boy named Tenya Iida. Every time he see her. He would instantly turn away so he wouldn't feel much guilt than before.

"Did something happen between you and, Ochako was it?" The ravenette ask in curiosity seeing how they would break away every time the two made eye contact for four seconds. The tall boy being the key witness. He see Ochako would almost be on the verge of tears, and he would see Izuku distraught about it.

"It's nothing…" The green-haired boy responded very quickly as the tone of his voice drop to a low key.

Being a good friend. Tenya didn't press on with the question.

"Could it be you like Ochako?" Being the straightforward guy (and friend). Tenya went to a different topic.

The small boy sputter out a rejection.

When Izuku headed home. He been walking alone without anyone to chat. Times where he remember how he and Ochako used to walk home and talk about anything, whether it was something fun or stupid, or both. They would always have a good time when they were together.

But he shook his head to erase the memory now that he broke the years of friendship with the brunette. And guilt begin building up inside him once again.

"Izuku?" Speak of the devil. The voice who spoke his name was a voice he know very well.

He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. And instead stood frozen with his feet practically planted through the sidewalk's concrete.

Then he heard Ochako's petite footsteps coming closer.

Then out of fear he finally pick up his feet and ran away.

"IZUKU!" The girl chased after him with determination to sort things out between them.

It became a game of cat and mouse with Izuku the mouse and Ochako the cat trailing behind by a couple of meters.

The green eye boy arrived to his house and successfully open when he saw his mom's car in the driveway. And he hoped that his mother just arrived and he made it in time where she's just getting her house key out to lock the front door. Miraculously he was right and made a final sprint to his bedroom.

"Izuk—?!" Mrs. Midoriya surprised to see her son very early to be home. She see her son would be home at least 20 minutes later in walking speed.

"Wait!" Then Ochako ran through the open door. She didn't have time to greet the woman when she have one goal to pursue.

The boy turn to a corner after dashing upstairs to reach his hand out to the doorknob. Ochako increased her speed as well as she tries to stop him.

"I NEED TO—" The brunette fail miserably when he quickly entered the room and slam the door shut with a loud bang. Over the top that he slammed the door close to her face and she heard the lock on his door switch. "...To talk to you…"

"Please… Can we talk about it…?"

No reply from the other side of the door.

"I wanna clear something up! I know it's my fault that this happen to you!" She spoke again but with a more determined and concern voice.

Izuku on the other side sat down on the floor with his back against the tall block of wood. He's hugging his knees as he buried his head to block the voice of the girl. More guilt building up almost to the point of overflowing.

"I didn't know that you were getting bullied, for something I did… I'm such a jerk for not noticing..."

'Please don't say that.'

"And I must of ignored you and I didn't notice that you were in trouble."

'I chose to hide my problem, so you wouldn't worry about me.'

"I'm sorry for not noticing and not helping. I-I didn't know h-how…" Her eyes began watering and her voice starts sounding shaky. "L-Long you been hurt… And I d-didn't do anything." Eventually hot liquid stream down her face as more tears trail behind.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! P-Please say s-s-something… It's all m-my fault~!"

'I should be saying that…'

"Hate me a-all you want! B-but I want to m-make this right!"

'I don't hate you…'

"I w-want us to be friends again!"

Still no reply.

Ochako slowly falling down onto the floor with her forehead against the door. Sniffle and hiccups was only what you can hear from her.

Mrs. Midoriya only saw the scene of the little crying her heart out. Hurt was written on all three faces in the house. She was about to quietly approach the girl until she heard a door lock switch.

The door open to slowly reveal the green-haired boy, who's almost on the verge of tears.

He crouch down to see Ochako on her knees with her hands place in front of her for support.

Izuku's mother decided to walk back downstairs since this is something kids need to settle without adults' help.

Izuku continue watching the girl before him who's still crying. He hesitantly raised his hand to place it on top of one of her own.

"Why do you keep wanting to hold hands?"

Their eyes met. And she felt his hand tighten its hold, showing the green-haired boy wants an honest answer. And Ochako knows she need to be honest with her friendly wants. She took a deep breath and would let out a few sniffles as she give him her answer.

(*The commas will be her sniffing her nose.)

"Because...I-I know you'll be t-there. So I know you w-won't disappear, and stay by my, side. I always, want you to b-be, a-always with, me. I really l-like you and you're, my best friend. I w-want us to, stay together…!"

She felt very embarrassed, that more tears fell as her face redden by natural reason and life-like reasons. And all her reasons leads back to Izuku Midoriya. Causing her to tilt her head down to have more of tears to land on the floor.

"Ochako…" He leans forward with an unreadable expression and lifting his hand off of her's.

She slowly rose her head up to see his face coming closer.

"Izu…" Her tear-filled eyes locks in with his forest green eyes, until his face moved to the side of her head, and arms slowly wrapping around the girl.

"I'm sorry…" He place his chin on Ochako's shoulder. "I should be the one crying for my friend." He tighten his hug around the brunette's shoulder and back. "I c-could never hate you. You been my friend ever since kindergarten, and I'm the one who's being a jerk...I'm sorry."

Ochako could only be baffle by all of this. But she know that she need to return the hug. She hooked her hands onto Izuku's shoulders from underneath as a way to hug back.

"S-So I guess, we're friends again?" She let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah. I'm glad we are."

They both rise up from the floor. Sharing ready eyes and awkward smiles. After their eyes dried with swollen eyes left.

"You wanna hang out at the park?"

"Sure. Let's go ask my mom."

"Kay…!"

Out of habit Ochako grab Izuku's hand. She realize her mistake and instantly let go with both hands in the air.

"S-Sorry…"

He didn't say anything but instead grab onto one of her hand and began walking downstairs.

"Izuku?" She was so confused when she mainly focus their clasped hands together.

He met her brown eyes with sincere and pouty lips, along with a dark red blush complimenting his facial feature.

"O-Only at school we don't do this."

She smile brightly and nodded excitedly as they met the first floor.

"But this time I'm doing the leading from now on."

* * *

 **And the first MHA two-shots have come to an ending.**

 **Please review on what you think of the ending! I ended adding more than what the chapter needed… And it's 50-50 that's it good or a waste of space XD.**


	12. Meet the Parents (Izuku)

**I'm a parent who approve of this ship 1000000%!**

* * *

Izuku and Ochako have been dating for about half a year. And they both have to overcome an obstacle for their relationship to grow and last for a long time:

Ochako's parents.

The strength-powered boy was unaware that his girlfriend's parent are visiting. And he decided to invite the girl to another movie date, but instead came face to face with a tall and more built man at the front door.

"H-Hello, sir." The boy sputter, seeing how he's intimidated by the older man's shadow casting over him.

The light brown-haired man face lower his head where Izuku can't read what's on his mind.

"Why, hello there!" He suddenly greets him very proudly, that his head raised to show a warm-welcoming smile. "I'm Daichi Uraraka. Ochako's father!"

'Uraraka's father! When did she mention her parent coming to Tokyo?!' The freckle-faced boy almost lost it. But he kept a straight and formal composure...on the outside. Then he awkwardly bow down like a rusty rigid robot as he did the same actions with his hand. "H-H-Hi…! I-I-I'm I-Izu-ku Mi-Mid-doriya…!"

"No need to be so nervous." Mr. Ochako let out a hearty laugh, almost like All Might's, but higher in pitch. And place a hand on Izuku's shoulder. He then turned his head back to into the room to call out his wife. "Hon' we got a guest!"

'County dialect… Huh?' Izuku made a mental note as something new to learn about his girlfriend and her family. 'Their really nice people...just like her.'

Enter into both of the men's view, an older woman with the same shade of brown as Ochako's for the color of her flatten short hair, compare to the Uraraka daughter's more volume hairdo. Her bangs are out of way with an equal and split down the center. Darker chocolate brown eyes, and have the rosy cheeks too.

Like mother like daughter.

Wearing a simple periwinkle shirt with a white thin cardigan over it, light blue jeans, and the indoor slippers, color pale pink.

'She look so young! And no kidding that she and her daughter's genes fit!' Noticing the resemblance is almost exact, except for some physical appearance.

"You must be one of our daughter's good friend." Mrs. Ochako greets him with a bright smile. "I'm Hana Uraraka."

"I g-guess you can say that—"

"Now that I think about it. You must be her crush or sum' thing, right?"

"I-I-I'm actually…" The climax have arrived whether he should state his relationship with Ochako, or blow it off. 'It's now or never...Besides,' He quickly glance at the brunette man, who in return gave a grin. 'Be seem to be…'

"I'm y-y-your daughter's b-b-boyfriend…"

And he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.

The green-haired boy hesitantly look up to meet the man who's still smiling, but this time his aura darken.

 **Meanwhile** :

Ochako happily humming to herself as she getting some groceries. Her parent insisted that they give some money to buy ingredient of her favorite dinner, in celebrating her success for her current U.A high school life.

'I'm glad my parents came over to visit.' She mentally talk about her day. 'It was getting kinda lonely here, Besides having Deku around. But I'm glad they're here.' Now that she's thinking about her parents' visiting...how is she gonna break the news to them? 'Speaking of which, I haven't introduce Deku to them yet…'

She already checked her items out and exited the store. Right now she making her way to her apartment as she planning on how she'll tell her parents.

'Maybe I can plan a get meet up with all three of them together since Mom and Dad are staying for a while!'

Too bad her boyfriend beat her to it.

 **Back at Uraraka's place:**

"Oh my." Mrs. Uraraka commented on the scene in front of her. Her husband giving Izuku the serious stare down and examination.

"...Even though you gain some muscles, you still look kinda scrawny."

"H-Haha… Y-You t-t-think?!" Izuku every response comes out in panic.

"Besides, why are dating my daughter? What is it you like about her?" Mr. Uraraka asked very eerily.

"Uh, I, Um,—" 'Come on! Think about why Izuku!' "B-Because I-I-I reall—"

Then Mrs. Uraraka joined in to calm the curly-haired boy down. Smiling to ease the boy. "Why don't you sit down and have some tea? Will that be easier?"

"I-I think so." Izuku reply showing a smile of his own. The shy smile Ochako have always loved.

"So, I'll ask again. Why are you dating Ochako? What do you like about her?" Both men sitting across from each other. The mother is currently in the kitchen.

'You just answer honestly. That'll be what he need to hear…' Izuku motivate me himself as he took a big sip from his tea.

"Y-Your daughter is really nice. Her per-personality is r-really…" 'Deep breath Izuku.' "She very kind and she always got my back whenever I feel troubled. And she gave me something beside the other person, who also gave me this strength. She gave me a hero name I can proudly use and not feel inadequate about it. Those are the many things…" His forest green eyes sparkle with determination and pride.

"That I fell in love with and still love her."

Both parent are amazed of his little speech. Then the tall man break out of trance to stand up. And begin cracking his knuckles.

"Those are some persuasive words coming out of your mouth. But think that's gonna get by me, allowing you to date my daughter?" His reveal a demon-like one-sided smile.

'Hieeeeee!'

"I'm gonna show you what a real man is capable in protecting someone. You better be taking notes on what I'm gonna teach you."

"I'm back~!" Ochako finally returned home with grocery bags and some change to give back her mother. She locked the door and exchange her walking shoes to her indoor slippers.

Strange?

There three pair of shoes, not counting her own. And then found a pair of red jays on the far right next to big tennis shoes, her father's.

'Oh no!' Her eyes widen in fear as he already met them and spilled the beans of them dating.

She ran down the hall to her living room.

"That's what a real man should look like!" Mr. Ochako shout at Izuku as he jab his finger at something flat.

"Y-Yes sir!" He sounds off a response.

"D—Dad?" The young girl was worry for the sake of her boyfriend getting threatened by her own father. One second she was all-out panicking.

And then the next thing, she finds her father and her boyfriend looking at a photo album together on the couch.

"Oh, hi honey." Her dad greet his daughter when he looked up from the album. "Welcome back."

"H-hey there, Uraraka." Izuku greet the girl with his signature shy smile.

"...I-I didn't think you'll be stopping by. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh showing the young boy what a real man should look like. By showing some pictures from my time in high school, minus the hero program." Then Mr. Ochako went back to teaching Izuku. "This is me winning the national wrestling games. It was me versus the guy who weighed 220lbs."

"A-amazing…!"

Ochako who watching the whole scene of two men bonding over her father's family album. She sighed and began helping her mom with putting away the groceries.

Look like she have nothing to worry about her relationship being at stake.

* * *

 **The bold letters of me guessing or implying what Ochako's parents first names are. So if anyone knows what their real name is. Please leave your answer in you review, that'll help plenty.**

 **Thanks for reading as always!**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Now that I told you about my high school life." Mr. Ochako slowly closed the book and place it on the table.

"Now you some words of encouragement." The older man slapped Izuku's hands together in his larger hands. His brown have glare as he said his words.

Each words are dramatically said by the father.

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"Y-Yes?" Izuku was so lost right now.

 **"Do you wanna hold her?!"**

"Y-Yes!"

 **"Please her?!"**

"YES!"

"Then you gotta gotta have little—"

"DAD!" Ochako yells at her father for embarrassing her daughter.

"Alright, you have my blessing."

"Thank you so much!" The boy instantly jump off his seat to bow in gratitude.

"Deku!" Her blush worsen to resemble a cherry. And she instantly turn away as her mother just patted her.

Mr. Ochako snickered as whisper a quote so well known from a animated family movie.

 **"Girls love that romantic crap."**


	13. Pet Shop Visit

**Guest: YES! Someone got the reference in my previous chapter! I love HTTYD more in the dreamworks fandom, but I recently watched Shrek and I could not pass this reference up!**

 **Fan art/Inspiration— minibuddy and mo-uld on tumblr.**

* * *

 **Visiting the pet shop.**

"Deku! Deku! Deku!" Ochako continuously calls out her best friend's name and lightly slapping his shoulder to get the boy's attention.

"W-What?! Uraraka?!" Izuku stop both of hands from hitting him as he meet exciting chocolate brown eyes.

"look at this dog! Isn't he adorable?!"

The two were walking home together as usual. And they walked by a pet shop with some animals on the window display. Ochako came to a sudden halt and tugged her friend's blazer collar.

There's a few dogs with some that are a different breeds, and one in particular was a certain puppy with really puffy white fur with some curl at their ends. Big brown eyes and he have his small tongue sticking out.

"Yeah, he's really cute." The green-haired boy smile as his and the puppy's eyes met. He crouch down so he can place a hand on the window. And the puffy white animal put a paw up, practically touching Izuku's hand.

"Let's go inside! I know you want to play with him too!" The brunette grab his arm and jumped up and down like an excited kid in primary school.

"Okay, okay."

And they enter into the pet shop. Ochako instantly made a beeline to the puppies on display.

"Hehehehe—Ah!" She put her arms in the animal box to get that one dog who eagerly followed his gaze on the two as they entered the shop. Ochako successfully grab ahold of the white puppy, but the others wanted some love too. "H-Hey, easy there you guys!"

But the group didn't listen and all pounce on her at the same time.

"D-Deku! Hahahaha— Help!" All the puppies snuggle up the gravitating girl as they all fell to the floor with her being used as a landing cushion. Izuku on the other hand just laughed along as he watched the girl being cutely attacked by more cute animals.

"But they all seem to really like you." This made her slightly frown. She pouted at him, that he couldn't help but laugh with some blushes creeping on his cheeks. "I'm kidding..." He inched closer to pick up one of the puppy, picking up the white puffball.

"You really are cute." The green-eyed boy brought the dog closer to his face to have the small guy lick his nose. He lightly chuckle when the small tongue tickled his nose.

"You guys look so alike."

Izuku tear his gaze from the dog to Ochako, who sitting up with a couple of dogs in her lap. Her endearing smiled widen when she meets the confused boy.

"This dog have outrageous hair and they're curly. Always looks so excited meeting something new, and he's really cute. Just like you."

Blood risen quickly to the now tomato-faced boy. Having to hide his blush with the dog in front of his face.

"Maybe I should name the dog Deku, and then you Izuku!"

"Izuku is my name in the first place~!" He whined like a little kid that she just laughed heartily.

The white dog just tilt his head in confusion.

And the two continue playing with dogs until closing time. Soon they have to leave the shop...after putting back the puppies in the display case.

"Bye Deku! I'm gonna come play with you again soon!" Ochako have her face close to the window. Izuku just smile widely at the other puppies.

"We'll play with you guys really soon!"

* * *

 **Who doesn't love puppies?! I remeber seeing a MHA puppy AU and mo-uld's drawing of Izuku and Ochako date of playing with a puppy! Both of are equally cute!**


	14. Secret Nerd

**Modern AU! No quirks.**

 **But how the hell can you describe Tooru if she not designed to be— not invisible?! Visual girl?!**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka isn't popular. Well the word doesn't fit her description from what other people are saying about the girl. But she's (most fitting word) well-known, through out the high school building for her bubbly personality and contagious kindness. Always have style as a typical teenage girl, and her actions...sometimes, not so typically girly. She got her tomboyish moments, but that makes her more interesting.

And that's half of her lifestyle.

And not a single person know her other half.

* * *

"I got a text from Eijirou that Denki's not gonna make it to the movie this weekend." Tooru begins a conversation with Ochako and Kyouka. "Due to himself getting a concussion, from running his head into a telephone pole."

The three are walking down the hallways to a door that's lead outside, so they can eat their lunches under the tree. Their usual spot.

"I knew that blundering idiot was gonna hurt himself." Kyouka scoff at the self-injured boy who's not at school today. "I could care less if he ends up babbling like a short-circuit idiot for the rest of the time."

"Don't act like that!" Ochako chimed in with a playful smirk as she nudge the violet-haired girl. "You know you're worry about the poor guy."

"Poor, as in poor-brain. Yes. But 'caring?' That's a hell no."

" _Yes_ as in you do?" Tooru joins in and nudging the other side of the now blushing Kyouka. "Don't lie to us~!

Both the brunette and visual girl are squishing the poor red-faced girl, who's not enjoying this game. She dash ahead to get out of the spot so she can turn around to yell at them.

"As if! Like hell I'm gonna worry about some dumbass who always hurt himself by his idiocy." And Kyouka turn back to walk forward, but she instead bump into someone. And it doesn't help when both her and his items fell onto the floor.

"S-Sorry!" A small voice yelp. He immediately crouch down to first pick up Kyouka's lunch box. "I didn't see you there!"

The three girls witness a boy with messy forest green hair, a pair of green eyes but a tad bit lighter than his hair color, some freckles on his cheeks, and an awkward smile. What he's wearing is a blue long-sleeved button shirt, dark blue jeans, and pair of red sneakers.

Ochako was the first to break out of a trance.

"Kyouka, you should apologize too." She politely order her friend before she look down at her feet, when she felt a solid edge hit her shoe.

Her eyes widen when she see a specific book on the floor.

Before she could even crouch down to get a closer look at the cover, the boy instantly grabbed it. He was able to hold all of his items with one arm— which was a stack of paperwork, books, and a heavy binder. And his other one was Kyouka's lunch box.

"H-Here!" He gave the one item to its owner and dash forward pass the girls.

"Sorry for bumping...into you..." She apologize quieter by the end as the boy already walked away and spouting out some fast and long muttering.

"Weird kid."

"He dress like he's a nerdy guy. Without the tie and glasses though." Tooru comment on his dress attire. "Anyway—" She break off to a new subject. "We should get going before lunch ends."

"Right."

"Ochako, you coming?"

Tooru was completely ignored by the brunette. Ochako continued looking at the direction of the hallway that boy was going.

"Ochako?"

"H-Huh? Oh— yeah, coming!"

The brunette instantly ran ahead but with one thing in her mind.

'That book...it couldn't be...?'

Next day Ochako decided to come visit the library. After yesterday's encounter with the boy with green hair. She heard some of his muttering about needing to go the library to see if someone finally return the third volume. And after seeing the specific book but didn't get a closer look, she confident it was something she been looking for a long time now.

She made an excuse to her friends, that she needed to check out some textbooks for a research project for one of her classes. Also meaning she have/get to spend her whole lunchtime there, and luckily her friends didn't bother volunteering to come with her.

The library is a moderately large room in the school building. There a sections of tables rows with computers for anyone to do some research, and some round tables for for people sitting down on a chair and simply read.

The girl scan the room very quickly to see if anyone she knows is there. And there was barely anyone but the librarian eating her lunch. 'Coast is clear!' She thought with a mental triumph. She casually entered into the room and made a calm search for the bookshelf, to find the book she wants.

After some time, she finally found it near the back of the room, near the computers. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle as she see the many rows filled with various manga and graphic novels.

She look thoroughly through the section to find the series she desperately need to read.

Yep, that's right, Ochako Uraraka is a secret nerd. She's usually her fangirl-self at home or at a store where none of her friends rarely go to. Sure her friends are fans of the typical; clothes design, makeup, music, and even romantic movies. But Ochako is a different fan unlike her friends; and that is shounen manga, her foremost favorite.

The other half no one knows about.

Well, except...

"It's actually here!" She praised loudly as she see the title of "All Might: The Man with the United Plan!" Vol. 3, on the spine cover. She quickly shut herself up when the librarian loudly shush her from a distant.

'Sorry...Sorry...Sorry...' She meekly apologize before she got on her toes, reaching for the manga she's reaching for.

The third volume was place on the second highest shelf, forcing herself to be on her toes as her arms is stretching as far as it can, which her hands can grab the bottom spine.

As she was about to fall back on her feet. At the same time, another hand was grabbing the same book as her. And the hand was larger than the brunette's, that it placed on top of it.

She quickly blush at the skin contact and whoever is here next to her, knows her little secret. Ochako turn her head as did the other person.

Both eyes met each other. The other person was wearing the same blushing expression as her.

It was none other than the green-haired boy she encountered yesterday.

"So—um— y-you're a fan of th-this series, too?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the BNHA references I added!**


	15. Meet the Parent! (Ochako)

**Lenallen-maeryn: I been meaning to write the other version while writing Izuku's. And here it is. **

**I was a little ind** **ecisive about whether making them an official couple, or just a couple of friends. But this story plot is the same either way.**

* * *

The two planned studying at either of their houses. And Izuku and Ochako agreed to study at his house.

"Hey Mom, I'm bringing a friend over." He announced as he's eating his dinner.

"That's a start a high school life, huh?" Inko Midoriya smiles brightly that her son have made some friends at the superhero school. A change for the better that she can't help but be proud of him. "When is your friend coming over?"

"Tomorrow. We got a pop quiz this Friday." A day before the test and til tomorrow she comes.

"I can't wait to meet this kid, then."

"I'm sure you're gonna like her." And the boy continued on finishing his food.

"Her?"

 **Next Day :**

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Ochako Uraraka." The girl came to the front door and introduce herself brightly as usual.

'Awww! Bright and clear!' translated her last name that match the gravitating teen quite nicely. "Y-You must be Izuku's gi—friend."

"Yes I am." She replied, not noticing she almost was claimed as Izuku's girlfriend. She peer over the shorter woman's shoulder as she analyze the house inside. "Is your son at home? We have to study for a quiz coming up tomorrow."

As Izuku's mother continue scanning the girl. The green-haired woman can see why he was fluster the day before about cleaning the place. "He's at the grocery buying some snacks."

The two female continue standing after they shared their reasoned to one another.

"What am I doing?! Come in, Come in Uraraka. Make yourself at home!"

"O-Okay…!"

"I can see why Izuku was so flustered about your arrival. You're so cute!" The older woman gushed.

While the younger girl was temporarily blushing.

 **Meanwhile** :

"That should be about it." Izuku speak his thoughts aloud as he got the food he needs. Some water bottles, pre-sliced apples, and a couple bags of potato chips.

"And time…" He look down at his phone for the time since the store have no clocks. 'I'M LATE…!'

He quickly made way to the self check-out aisle. As he's kinda panicking about if he left the Ochako outside too long. And how she might leave. Or she'll be mad that she might get stood up. Or—

'Stop thinking about the bad stuff! You know Uraraka is an understandable girl if you explain.' He scold himself as he submitted his money into the slot to pay for the food. 'And Mom can get the door… Mom's at home…'

 **'Mom's at home!'**

The messy-haired boy quickly grab the bag and sprinted out of the grocery store. If they those two start talking about his quirk, they'll grow suspicious of the boy and how he manifested his quirk!

 **At the Midoriya Residence:**

"Deku have always been such a worrywarts. But in the end, he's make it through and win."

Ochako and Inko are having a lovely chat to pass the time with some tea. Waiting for Izuku to come back.

"Deku? I haven't heard that nickname in years… Well not from my son." Then memories resurface in the mother's mind of bringing her (back then) five year old son to the playground. "One time at the playground, a kid called him Deku. I thought it was a cute name, until he told me to never call him that and held a cold expression. Obviously he loathed the name because he couldn't manifest a quirk of his own. There were times I would see my boy trying to prove he manifested a quirk from either me or his father."

"Dek— he, um, told me how it was usually an insult as he grew up." The mood darken the space in the room. Ochako tries to lighten the atmosphere with a positive breaking new. "B-But to me! It sounds like a heroic name, that's give a vibe of 'Never giving up!' And he even chose his hero name Deku!"

This is surprising news to Mrs. Midoriya.

"Really?" The older woman grown really interested in this story she about to ask.

"W-Well, to me I thought it like that. I just really thought it was a really cool name, and it sounds cute! And when I told him my way of seeing that name, he have come to take pride in it!" She blush as she thought she sound like she's more doting than the actual mother.

A caring and pleasant smile spread across the green-haired woman's lips.

"Mind telling me how he's been doing at school?"

"S-Sure!" Ochako smile brightly as ever. "But you have to tell me what quirk you have, and your husband's if you don't mind me asking!"

Both women happily shared their stories of their own times way before today.

'She must be the one who changed Izuku.'

"I have the power to float small objects to me, while my husband breathes fire."

"No way! I have that power similar to yours, but I can float anyone I touch."

"Amazing!"

 **30 minutes later:**

"I'm home!" Izuku burst through the door and completely ignored exchanging indoor shoes. "What are you—"

Being the clumsy boy, he tripped on his own two feet, and face-planted on the floor.

The loud thump scared the gravitating girl.

"Oh, welcome Deku!" Ochako greet him with her usual smile and her should relaxed when she realize it was just him falling. "Your mother is really nice."

"hahaha, yeah—" He slowly got up. Only to freeze on the spot when his eyes landed on a certain book in the brunette's hand. She sitting at the dinner table with what seem to scare the unkempt-haired boy shitless. "What do you have here?!"

"This~?" She let a snicker before changing her bright expression to a intimidating smile. "Your mother said I can look through this until you come home."

Through all the many times he get so embarrassed. Right now, this is complete humiliation.

"Awww~ is this you?" She acts oblivious but the teasing tone in her voice gave it away. "I didn't think we could have this in common."

What the girl was pointing at as she show the open book to Izuku, which was a family photo album. And on a certain page was a picture of the younger Izuku having his hand stretched out as if he's using a quirk. And his hands were aiming at the couch while the picture shows him doing some kind of mid-air/jumping/one-spot-running with his legs. And his expression was priceless.

"Y-Y-You don't know what I'm d-doing." Izuku tries covering up the embarrassment with a badly-played tough act.

"Yeah I do." And Ochako instantly shot down his pride. "Mrs. Midoriya said you were trying to lift the couch with what you thought you had a quirk of floating objects which is her's right?"

She look at the next photo placed above the first she saw. "Awww~ now you're trying to lifting the couch with your own hands. Such a determine six year old!"

"U-U-Uraraka!" He exclaims as he took a chair right next to her. He then put his arm on the table to be used as pillows when he slammed his head down. You can tell he's so humiliated by the steam coming out his cherry red head. "F-For my sake, please close the book."

"Oh come on..." She closed the book like her friend wished. She scoot her chair closer so she can place her head down next to him. "Dekuuuuuuuu. Not all of these picture are embarrassing."

She then open the album once more to find a certain page to support her statement.

"Look at this."

Izuku raised his head to see the page first, before moving eyes to see Ochako showing a small smile. "See."

The picture was him in elementary school winning the relay race. A young boy with an wide smile as he became first place in crossing the finish line with the paper streamer slapped on him and he's holding a baton. Third grade Izuku, wearing the competition shirt of a simple white shirt and blue shorts, along with wearing a headband with his name and class number on it.

"Now that's a good photo."

Izuku slowly smile as he remember that time where he received praises from his classmates, teachers, and other parents including his own. "Those were good times..."

"The Deku who never gives up." The girl beside him quoted the hero motto. His motto.

Mrs. Midoriya watched the whole scene as it show another proof of who changed her son for the better.

'She's a keeper.'

* * *

 **Another parent approved! Even though they're only friends. Hope you guys like Ochako's version meeting Izuku's Mother.**

 **I honestly was gonna have a longer scene of a serious atmosphere, but this is Ochako we're talking about! She knows when to or not to change the mood!**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"We should start studying." Ochako recommend a different activity to do and start what why she here in the first place.

"You're the one who needs to study." Izuku teasingly shot back.

She closed the book. But a squared photo slip out of the album.

When it softly landed on the floor away from the table. No one moved but a pair of green eyes and a pair of brown eyes follow where it was gliding.

They met each other eyes for only a few seconds.

Immediately two U.A students dived to the floor to see who gets it first.

"Uraraka **NO**!"

"Deku **NO**!"

 **(The photo is Izuku being a mini All Might with his cosplay onesie.)**


	16. You are My Sunshine

**(c)** ** _You are My Sunshine_** **by Elizabeth Mitchell**

 ***Izuku's POV**

* * *

Ever since I was little. My mother would always sing me this song to put me to sleep, or help make me feel at ease when I was an infant. It's simple and short. I've always liked the song since it was an easy rhythm and short lyrics to sing along to.

As I grew up, I slowly understoodthat this song have a different reason to exist. Another meaning behind it.

And I didn't realize it,until I met her.

 **You are my sunshine**

 **My lovely sunshine**

"Hi! I'm Ochako Uraraka, please to meet you!" A girl appear before my eyes. Shoulder-length chestnut hair, bright chocolate eyes, and a friendly personality. She's really cute, my first impression on her.

"I-I-I'm Izu-Izuku Midor-riya. I-It's nice to meet you, too."

When I accidentally confessed that her name is really cute. We both felt embarrass, but she told me the meaning behind her name anyway.

Bright and Clear for hersurname, as Tea Child for her givenname. She smile wide as she take pride in her name with red blushes not really disguising her shyness, but emphasizing her facial features. Her smile was so bright, it could rival  
the sun.

And that's when it made me think back of that childhood melody. Back then, I thought this song suit her quite nicely.

 **You make me happy**

 **When skies are gray**

Eversince we became friends. I got to know her more as it was the same for her as she got to know me. She's very independent, always positive, and very strong when it come to fighting and protecting her loved ones.

Ochako always been right by my side whenever I run into a problem I'm struggling to solve. She would always find a way to get me to laugh or smile, whenever I'm feeling down or at the point of almost giving up. Then give me encouraging words to keep trying,  
and flashing that bright smile I have come to love, to give me a boost of confident.

And when I finally cross that finish line, she would be waiting for me at the end to congratulate me. Rewarding me with her kindness and friendly affections.

As long as she stay beside me, I'm pretty sure, Iwill slowly fall in love with her.

 **You'll never know dear**

 **How much I love you**

Everything about her I love about Ochako. From the good times and the bad times between us, I will find a way for us stay together. From her cheerful side to her ugly side, I accept them with open arms. All her perfections and mistakes, I would appreciate  
them, because that what makes her beautiful and what makes me love her even more.

I would always return the favor of her where she needed me the most. Getting her the best gifts even though she would stubbornly refuse politely, and we get into a heated argumentof her taking it or me returning  
it to the store. And support her in anyway possible with what she believes in.

Of course I'm doing this for her because we're best friends and have been since the beginning. And shenever take my kindness for granted and doesthe same for me, making me fall in love with the girl more.

Rewarding me with friendly hugs,equal happiness, and beautiful smiles,reserved for only me. I wouldn't risk our friendship for anything; Including confessing my feelings for her.

But...

Right now I ask— **no** — I **beg** for anything to happen instead of this point in our lives.

Have us get into a huge fight that we can never make up from. Have her fall in love with someone else and have that person snatch her away from me. Have her say she'll be moving oversea or whatever distance that we can no longer stay together. Have her  
survived that incident but could never remember me. Even have us never met each other in the first place!

Please make us go back in time! I **BEG OF YOU—**

 _In Loving Memories of:_

 _Ochako Uraraka_

 _2001—1016_

 _A strong girl both physically and willing. Who never stop fighting for what's right, even when facing death._

 **"Please don't take my sunshine away"**

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this...(づ** **-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)づ**

 **I've seen so many fan art from various fandoms with based on this sweet and sad song. And I want to give this a shot of an IzuOcha song fic.**

 **Please review your thoughts and opinion on this chapter! Light critism please.**


	17. Halloween Date Night (Part 1)

**Sorry for not updating this collection for a long time. And for this BNHA fandom, I'm writing various one-shots to celebrate HALLOWEEN! I know, too early, but writing early holiday special fan fic is my thing. *shrugs shoulders with a smile***

 **And I needed to get my ass in gear since I'm going back to school soon. So adding a new chapter was on top of my productive to-do list.**

 **Thank you favoriting, following, and supporting IzuOcha as always!**

 **Credits:**

 **Boku no Hero - Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

"Are you ready Deku?" Ochako asks her boyfriend very excitedly as the two are on the rooftop of a flat building, both leaning on the railing and looking at the night view of their hometown city.

"Ochako, I don't think this a great idea." The green-haired boy deadpanned at the girl. His voice came out monotone when he ask about her condition. "What about your gravity capacity?"

"Pfft! You got any better idea for a date night?"

"Horror movie marathon on Netflix?" He shrug his shoulder with an awkward smile.

It's Halloween. And the gravitational girl decided to take a stroll through town for a date.

In mid-air. With a broom. In Ochako's hand and the other on the railing.

"Come on~ We did this before with a shopping cart, and we did fine!"

"But that was with Iida, and you got sick, and puked..." He pouted as the memories of that replay in his mind, mentally cringing at where some of that "rainbow" was spattered. She averted her eyes as she let out a weak laugh. "No way."

"But it's gonna be different! It's you and me, and it's Halloween! Let's celebrate with this!" She insisted as she brought the broom stick closer to his face. 'You're gonna love it! Just like with the cart~!" She continue begging along with bargaining. "You get shotgun~~."

He still refused.

"You get to drive it~"

Nope.

"Oh come on! Why else would you be dressing as Harry Potter tonight?!"

"It's Halloween, but now I see why you're dressed as a witch."

It was her turn to pout. But she completely ignore his reasons as she get herself ready for the launch. Bringing the stick under her legs, with eyes of determination and a smile in anticipation. Izuku continue watching his girlfriend with anxiety, but stood his ground in refusal.

Suddenly she jump off the building, with the broom in her hand and scream of excitement. Izuku's eyes bulge out of his head as he ran to the railing, looking down trying not to fall off. Seeing his first girlfriend falling fast as she getting smaller in his view, and getting closer to the concrete. But then He forcefully fall back when Ochako quickly rise from below, a smile widen across her face.

"That felt AMAZING!" She squeal of delight as she riding a broom like every witches known throughout the legends and stories. "You need to try this! Hahahaha!"

Izuku fell back on the floor with a hand clutching over his heart, breathing heavy from the mini heart attack, big eyes open as he stares at the brave heroine. 'She's out of her mind, she's out of mind, she's out of her mind!'

Ochako slowly dial down her laughter as she see the fearful boy staring at her like a scared little boy. Getting concern for her boyfriend's quick panic, she slowly float over to his side with an out-stretch hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." He instantly answer the question, but then remembered his earlier answer. "But this is dangerous, no matter how you look at it."

"I know it is. But the heroes that we look up to―face these kind of challenges. Not like these, but you know what I mean. So think of this as a way to gain courage, another training to become heroes of our own! They risk everything to do the crazy thing called _Duty_. And we're about to become the next generation. So let's live up to the motive and have fun along with it!" She explains with crazy enthusiasm, and her smile still happily plastered on her face.

He let out a sigh of defeat. Knowing whenever the brunette get like this, there's no getting either of them out of this. A smile growing on his face as he took his girl's hand.

"Or another crazy date with my girlfriend."

* * *

 **So short! But this is what I got, which lead me to decide to make a part two soon. Hope you guys like it after the long wait on my update... hehehe.**

 **In case no one got some references about the grocery cart. Please check out my other BNHA one-shot "Kids are Kids." with another small reference from Aladdin, and I was planning to add some Harry Potter reference...but I needed to stop at this point before I over do it.**

 **See ya next time! IzuOcha crossed off my to-do list, next is supporting a dead fandom!**


	18. Spicing Things Up A Notch

**Credits:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia— Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

"You sure about this?" Izuku ask his best friend uncertain about their situation.

"Come on! It's about time that we do something new in our lives. And besides, you're the one saying we should take risks in our lives."

"Y'know, spice things up." The brunette nudge him lightly with a teasing smile.

"B-But this is—my first time doing this...!"

"It's gonna be fine. We're doing this together after all."

He want to oppose within every fiber of his body. But seeing how eager Ochako being right now, her tender smile lightening the tension, and offering a hand to know she gonna stay with him til the end.

But he suggested this in the first place. And he need initate this for the sake of his pride as a man and Ochako did her end on the promise, and now he need to do his.

He clasp his hand with her's. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth in preparation.

"L...Let's do this!"

Ochako did the same as she responded with determination.

"Yes!"

Both continue with their eyes closed and their clasped hands tighten as they did what they thought was impossible to do.

Two sounds of crunching echo the room simultaneously.

"AHHHHHH!" The girl was the first to let go as she use both of her hands to fan out the intense heat coming from her mouth. Tears glistening on the edge of her eyes.

Izuku is already clutching his stomach as quick and short breaths coming out of his lungs. Also on the verge of tears. And on the verge of throwing up.

Izuku wanted to try new things in order to grow fearless, calling Ochako, who known for taking risks, for anything suggestions. The brunette suggested to start out something small. For a good start was tasting food out of his comfort zone, spicy food.

And what other way to start off than the Ghost Pepper Challenge?

They both ran to the fridge to grab two milk cartons Izuku's mother bought yesterday. Both desperately trying to open their own dairy savior and struggling for their vision blurred with tears.

Once they successfully open the tabs. Both challenger were already halfway to finishing their drinks.

The freckle-faced boy finish first and was still panting. His hand on his knee and the other holding the empty carton.

"Nev...Never. AGAIN!"

She soon finished her own and instantly nodded with disgusted written on her face.

"A—AGREE."

Both tap their carton together in favor of never doing the Ghost Pepper Challenge again, before throwing the boxes away in the trash.

* * *

 **Short Drabble of a friendship goal. Hope you guys like this and I'm thinking of making more chapters with "Friendship Goals" writing prompts.**

 **DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS AT HOME IF YOU'RE A FIRST TIMER WITH SPICY FOOD!**


	19. Halloween Date Night (END)

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

 **To celebrate the scary holiday, my sister and I dressed as Peter Pan twins, but I'm the shadow! It was so much fun getting funny reaction from my high school people.**

 ***Halloween Date Night part 1 & 2 will be posted on Tumblr!**

 **Credits:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia— Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Halloween— Celts**

 **Characters costume/headcanons — FandomSupporter15 (Heeey!)**

* * *

"You ready, Deku?"

"Um—"

"3—2—1!" And off the couple launch themselves off the rooftop of a high building.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!" Izuku tightly wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist as the two are diving off the building. Tears comically bursting out of his eyes, trailing behind their fall.

Ochako didn't mind the tight hug, for she was too busy timing herself to activate her quirk. But right now she's spreading her arm out to feel the cold breeze with a careless smile.

"Ochako...!" He urge the brunette to use her quirk at this point for they're getting closer to the concrete. He shut his eyes tightly,

Then she grip with both of her hands on the wooden stick. And just like that, a quick swoop the hero-student couples are riding a wooden broom in the air of Halloween night. And the gravitating girl being the driver.

"Hey Deku. Do you mind loosening up a bit?" He slowly open his eyes and look up to see Ochako's pleading ones, realizing what causing the girl to slightly wince at the tight hug.

"Sorry." He loosen his grip but still held firmly on his girlfriend. Taking in the view from above the city of Tokyo. His emerald orbs widen with amazement at the scenery.

All of the city lights bright of vibrant colors of green, yellow, blue, and mainly orange. Where Halloween is taking up the city with citizens dressing up in various costumes and cosplays, the environment is decorated in pumpkins, fake spider webs, and many more scary feature to fit the holiday. And to perfectly match the dark scene, is a dark sky with stars scattered across the sky and a bright full moon illuminating one part of the sky.

They been on many dates where the two witness a sunset, shooting stars, and cloud clearing a radiating sun. But this date might have topped all of them.

"This is crazy..." He chuckle at the situation he got himself into. Getting into great height of danger, risky situations, and crazy plans.

"You think so?" All thanks to Ochako Uraraka. From classmates to friends, to best friends, to lovers. Best girl he ever been with.

As the two continue floating the night away, both found some of their classmates in costumes and seem to have the same idea as them.

Sero Hanate dressed up as Spider-Man and was flinging himself and using his tape quirk to swing from building to building. He notice the couple floating passing by above him, giving them a thumb up.

Izuku and Ochako wave at one of their classmate with admiration for the tape boy's creativity.

Tenya Iida is dressed as a transformer as he's accelerating in the street. Dashing to use his quirk of booster calves to cross the streets in a blinding dash.

Mezou made the use of his duplicate multi-arms as similar to a dragon's wings, which was his costume. His tail is really small, but his wing features, dragon mask, and height makes up for it. All in all it was an astounding costume.

Katsuki is dressed as... Naruto. And he made a pretty convincing one as well. Occasionally he would do the hand technique, but his fingers would shoot up some small flames whenever he screw up the move, angering him all the more. And his company Kirishima, dressed as a nine tail fox man, laugh at the ash blonde's screw up.

Tokoyami is dressed as the Grim Reaper with his hood over his bird head. Holding a fake scythe in his hand and (easily controlling) his shadow quirk is helping him float to make his costume more believable to the citizens near them.

Tsuyu is dressed as a princess to fit the role as one of the main character, in the classic reverse tale of The Princess and the Frog.

Shouto dress as firebender Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. And his company is Momo who's dressed as Mulan in her formal dressing, from the scene where the woman had to dress properly for the matchmaker. Oddly enough their costumes complement each other for being from completely different worlds.

Izuku and Ochako are enjoying the sight of seeing their friends in costume and perfectly fitting the roles each have dressed up for.

"So, having fun on our date?" The driver of the broom ask her boyfriend with a smirk on her lips.

Before Izuku answer. He brought the witch closer to his chest to place his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the cold air and her scent before smoothly speaking.

"This have got to be one the most craziest idea you came up with, for a date." Ochako can feel his warm cheek touching her own, knowing he's smiling.

"I'm glad you like this." Receiving a loving peck on the cheek from her boyfriend.

"So when do I get to drive?"

Their laughs echoes to the silence night of Halloween.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are having fun too! Happy holiday everyone!**


	20. Helpless (Part one)

**Modern Hamilton AU.** **Based on the song "Helpless."**

 **Credits:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia — Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Helpless — Lyrics by** **Lin-Manuel Miranda, Performed by Philipa Soo (Elizabeth Schuyler) from the Hamilton Broadway Album.**

 ***Ochako's POV**

* * *

After the entrance exam of U.A. A party was announced and sent by email to all the enrolled students' families.

I received a text from Tsuyu Asui, a frog-power girl I instantly befriended after the entrance exam. Asking about me coming to the party. Then came in my other quirky friend Mina Ashido who have an alien-like appearance with acidic power, asking the same.

At first I was gonna decline since my parents are visiting today to celebrate my achievement. But a night out with some new friends is a start of an exciting high school life.

So why not?

I changed myself, from my pajamas to a formal outfit. I sneakily open my bedroom window, and clasp my hand together to activate my quirk, since I'm on the third floor of my apartment, so it wasn't a big deal. Slowly shutting it as I float my way down onto the ground.

I quickly release the gravity on myself and send a text to Tsuyu to let her know I'm on my way.

* * *

Running through town wasn't as bad as it looked. Despite wearing boots with heels and the cold brushing against my bare arms, it wasn't bad. And it was worth it, for I see my two friends waiting at the entrance.

"You look amazing." The teal-haired girl compliments me as she walk up to me as I made it pass the school's wall.

"You too! It matches your hair."

What Tsuyu's wearing is a pale blue dress that ombré to Aqua at the bottom hem of the dress, the top is a simple camisole with a light green ribbon tied around her waist, and wearing dark teal flats. Her accessory is matching green headband with a replica of an aqua hydrangea.

"Aren't you forgetting someone~!" My pink-skin friend teasingly join the trades of compliments, passing around between the three of us.

What Mina have on is a strapless rose red dress with a sweetheart neckline, with the skirt having two layer of the top one same rose color and the second underneath a shade of peach with some ruffles at the bottom seam, a tied aqua green ribbon around her waist, wearing some gray legging to go with her red strap heels.

"You look amazing too!"

"Speak for yourself! You look so pretty!" Mina gush excitedly as she examine the dress I have on.

What I have on is a strapless dress, with the front Covering my chest in white and all around the top being black with pink buttons lining up my front, the skirt of my dress is a little duffle with the shade of strawberry, and I have on a pair of one-inch black and pink boots. The laces and the sole are pink while the rest is black. My only accessory are my pink gloves with the fingers holes open for my quirk activation.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting."

"It's fine. Seeing what you're wearing, I can see why it took a while along with where you live... Must be pretty far."

"Hahaha...yeah."

"Well~? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The pale pink girl direct us to the door with a bright smile.

We continue chatting until we pass through the entrance doors to find where the party took place.

* * *

The place was jam pack with many students who passed. The whole place was decorated with balloons, streamers, tables and chairs, and food.

"I'm gonna go find us a table." Tsuyu announce as she points at where the tables are located. Mina nod and said she's gonna be with the frog girl.

"Kay, I'll go get us some punch." I volunteer.

And we temporarily separate from each other to get what we need.

Approaching the table where all the food are, there were already some kids stopping by with plates to have yet to be filled. Checking out the food myself, the selection looks pretty tasty, but I made a goal of getting us some drinks first.

As I finish filling the third cup. I thought I could do a little training. I activate my quirk on one of the three cups that are filled with fruit punch, and I held the other two stable cups in each of my hands, without my fingertips fully wrapping them to make them float. I gasp in excitement as the cup floating is at the height where my eyes are, making my eyes sparkle with suspense that this plan will work. I slowly back a couple of steps as the floating cups is moving in my direction.

But it failed in an instant when it was either me or the other person crash into each other from behind. 'Causing me to crush and collide two cups in my hands and making them drizzle in sticky red fruit punch, and the floating cup to fallen luckily into the bowl.

"Whoa—Sorry!" Said both me and the other guy simultaneously.

I cringe at the mess I made for myself. Ruining my favorite pair of gloves. Luckily my dress didn't get drenched, at least not too much.

Randomly two sheets of white napkins hover over my hands.

"I didn't mean to bump into you. I was backing out from my friend and as I was about to turn around..." A voice of a shaky boy rambling of his cause of this situation.

I look up and see someone I unexpectedly wanted to meet.

Messy green and black hair, freckles on his cheeks, and still mumbling on what he's apologizing for. Wearing a tuxedo green as his hair with a red bow tie, a red fingerless red gear glove for his right hand, and red sneakers.

"It's you..." I whisper, but was loud enough for the boy to look up and meet my surprise eyes. Getting a better view of his face, no doubt in my memory, it's him. The boy who saved me from the zero-point robot from the entrance exam.

"D-did you say something?" He stopped his quiet rambling to face me, knowing that he's giving his full attention on me.

"I-It's, _fine_...!" I squeak when I realize how close our faces are.

It seem that he notice too, for the fact that both of our faces were blushing red full of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"I'll r-refill your cups." He offer and quickly walk past me to the table. "How many were you taking?"

"O-Oh, um, two..."

After he did so. We both gave each other an apology and small smiles before leaving to meet up with our own group. Actually he walk away and I just stood there, with a shy smile still glued on my face.

I know that my cheeks were heating, and I was watching that boy until he disappear into the crowd finding his friends.

I don't know why. I never thought it would happen, but...

 **you walk in and my heart went boom.**

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a while. I been busy with school work and driver ed classes. High school is pretty stressful, but it's my fault for slacking so much.**

 **Anyway, yes— Hamilton. The first musical I fell in love with! My sister introduce it to me during the summer, and I'm still obsess with their songs. Freakin' incredible, creative, and just freakin'— UGH! So many feels for this broadway musical!**

 **Sorry for my rambling. But yes, sorry about the long ass wait on an update on my collections. I hope you guys like what I have written so far. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following, my story, or me as an author...or all of the above. *laugh***

 **– FandomSupporter15**


	21. What Really Happened

**FireHero : I KNOW THIS IS SUPER LATE AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THIS UPDATE AND LATE ACCOMPLISHMENT OF FULFILLING YOUR REQUEST!** **I HONESTLY HAD NO FUCKING CLUE HOW TO WRITE THIS OUT, BEING LIKE: "HOW AM I GONNA WRITE ANOTHER** ** _ACCIDENT_ LIKE THAT?!" But then I read one of my favorite author's stories and it gave me an idea, though I'm not sure if this is what you have on mind. Hope you like this.**

 ***AU Seven years.**

 **Credits:**

 **(C) Boku no Hero Academia - Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **(C) Inspiration from story OUR HEROES - ChubbyOtakugirl16**

* * *

"Holy shit Midoriya! Is that even real?!"

"Did you get her pregnant?!"

"Didn't think getting you drunk... would make you a man."

"The fucking nerd got laid before I did... Dammit Deku!"

"Whose bed did you rocked?"

"Wooo! Who was the lucky lady last night?!"

"I-I-I can explain! It's not w-what it looks like!" I stammered on objecting many realistic questions, and swatting away my friends' hands that are pulling on my shirt collar to have it reveal to be the cause of the guys shooting questions after questions.

A small hickey between my neck and shoulder. Another reason for their hype in curiosity... is that it was still bright red, meaning that I got it recently.

None of this would of happen if it weren't for a keen observant of pervertedness. Damn you Mineta.

"Tell me man! Do you remember who the chick was?"

"How big was her boobs?!"

I was in such a panic mode, I look around the office in hoping for a co-worker would call me in for a meeting, happily pulling me out of this troublesome situation. But my eyes then laid on Uraraka working on some paper as she's talking to Tsuyu.

She soon turn to meet my eyes. Her brown eyes widen in surprise before they became half-lidded in a distraught expression. At first I thought Uraraka was pissed at me for something I didn't do. But then it was the hangover still lingering on her for she put a hand on her head and wincing at the small pain.

I felt relieved that she doesn't remember last night, but I also felt guilty not telling her what really happened instead what she hearing from my male colleagues.

Does she really not remember what happened last night?

 **10 hours ago**

I known Uravity for a long time, ever since our first year of high school.

With short chestnut hair with two bangs surpassing her hair length to her shoulders, big round exotic chocolate eyes always searching for excitement, and a huge heart and crazy fun personality to match her description. From times where she can be either be courageous, to the times where she can be very scared. Times where she act tough, to times where I'm there where she needs a shoulder to cry on and a hug to keep her feel safe.

But right now this is a completely new side I've never in life would come to witness.

Ochako's drunken side.

My phone buzzed with a notification of a new posts from my colleague on SnapChat. And it reveal a certain brunette and her girl friends, along with some glass shots full or empty. I got really worried when I read the caption "Time to take some shots!"

I had to rush over to pick up Uraraka, knowing they possibly had more than _some_ shots. By the time I walk within a few feet from the alcoholic building. Uraraka and her friends, Mina and Tooru, was exiting the building.

"Hey Dee— _hic_ —kuuu~!"She sings my name as she looks like she could pass out any moment. It looks like she was the one who was most effected by the alcohol than the other two girls. I mentally sighed in relief knowing she was fine that no guys were hitting on her.

I excuse the tipsy woman from her friends. They both were laughing as they told me a quick summary of Uraraka's first time drinking and her low tolerance of alcohol. We said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways tonight.

"What were you girls doing?" I had one of her arm wrap around my shoulders and I have my arm around her waist to keep her standing.

"It was girl's night— _hic_ —out! And M-Mina recommended to head— _hic_ — over to a new bar..." Her eyes at this point begin to be half-lidded. Her words were half slurred as some were broken sentences with hiccups in between. "It was...pretty fancy, and their drinks, pretty good... then we... decided to have a drinking contest...!" She empathize the last part with enthusiasm.

"Please don't pass out... we're almost at your front door."

"Kay~."

We made it to her front door of her apartment. I had to ask for her purse to find her keys inside before I opened the door for her, and kept it open for her to enter. The woman walk through and suddenly stop when she walk the first two steps into her room.

"Please get some rest...and I'll see you tomorrow then, at work." I awkwardly said my goodbye. She kept standing there still like a mannequin. I assume she was gonna walk into her bedroom eventually, I turn around ready to walk away.

"Deku, wait."

When I turn around to face her, she already had a hand on my shoulder and her face leaning close to me. My eyes widen at the small space between us was already getting smaller, causing my face to heat up very quickly.

"Uhh—A-Ah! Ura-raka, I-I-I think y-you—" Before I could finish my sentence, she fell forward, which I caught her by the shoulders and straighten her posture, and her lips landed in the crook of my neck. My entire face, ears, and neck felt felt even more hotter than it already has that my skin could be mistaken as a fully rises thermometer.

I was gonna push her away lightly... but my body froze in place... and I slightly winced at the pain, and I hear a pair of lips smacking each other after lifting from my skin.

Ochako lifted her head and reveal a drunk smile and a hand cupping the side of my face.

"G'night..." And she walk back into her apartment and closed the front door behind her.

 **Right Now**

"Are you gonna tell us or not?!"

"Do we need you to get drunk again to hear the full scoop?!"

With no one to come to my rescue. I screamed and ran out of my workplace. Before I could run like hell, I took one glance at Uraraka of an apology before exiting the building.

I'll text her what happened... eventually.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT AGAIN! But I hope you liked the switch on the hickey giving of this chapter.**

 **For winter break, I'm gonna be revising on all my chapters of this collection. So in my summary you'll notice a revision count. (0/21 ch.)**

 **That is all. I hope you all have a wonderful winter, Christmas, and New Year's! HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE FUN IN THE SNOW!**


	22. Yet to be name Random Drabble 1

**This randomly came to my head. I couldn't come up with any chapter title so I'm gonna leave it at that.**

* * *

"You can do it!" Ochako Uraraka is trying to motivate her best friend, who's being a nervous wreck, shaking like a tree.

"H-How would you know that?! Y-You're not the one c-confessing!" Her best friend Izuku Midoriya stutters.

"Come on~! You're awkward, an over thinker, and a total nerd about comic book heroes. Who wouldn't like a guy like you?!"

It was after school that the green-haired boy claim that he's gonna confess to the one he love, and he asked Ochako to stay after for some emotional support.

Right the two are at the lockers, with him trying to look nice, despite wearing a school uniform that every male at his school wear. The attire is a simple white dress shirt with a red tie, green plaid slacks, his signature red sneakers.

"T-Thanks…" Izuku mumble as he shows a shaky smile. Then his focus went to his tie, which was horribly knotted, he tried to untie it, but the knot was too tight...or the fact he doesn't know how to undo his actions. He continue struggling with the red fabric, but stopped when he heard the over familiar giggle from the brunette.

"Man, you're hopeless." The girl walk closer to her best friend and began untying the red knot. Her dainty finger dangling their way to untie it, and her nails digging into any opening it could possibly offer. "Jeez, what did you do? Double knot it?"

Izuku couldn't say anything for the distance between him and her is so small. All he did was let out a awkward smile.

A few seconds pass by before the brown-eyed girl could throw her hands in the air to call it quit. She couldn't even find any opening of that damn knot or a simple dress tie.

"Uggghhhh... You know what, this shows your sense of style." Ochako tries to find the positive side to this situation as she jab at it.

"Of basic-tying-gone-wrong?"

"Um, _Originality_." She shoot back with a smirk.

"Whatever you say…" A weak chuckle tumble out his lips. He show a forced smile as his cheeks reddened in crimson, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head in nervousness. In his eyes reveal a dull color of loss, with the forced smile of uncertainty, and that mood of rejection surrounding him.

Ochako Uraraka was not gonna approve of this.

"Izuku, look at me." She gently command her best friend. He did what he was told, he was looking at her, but not directly her eyes. She hum in mild irritation. Using both of her hands to capture his in her grip, she shrunk the space between them with only very little distant due their height differences.

When the green-haired boy felt someone's else skins touching his hand. He flinch and it snapped his eyes wide opening, noticing what's going on right now. His face heating up and failing to ask or say anything.

"She gonna say yes!" Ochako's interruption only leaves the boy's mouth to hang open. His wide green eyes finally looks and meet the the pair of soften chocolate eyes, belonging to his best friend, who reveal a genuine smile.

"You're a smart guy, you always go the extra mile… with such determination. And you exceed so much more than what people expect you, sometimes even yourself would be shock of the work you done to make other happy. You also wear your heart on your sleeves, and when I met you, I never met a guy who had the biggest heart to share with anyone. Shyness? What's that?" She chortle after asking a rhetorical question. "You're the most confident person I known, but being shy is a cute quality girls love too." For some reason after her little speech about the curly-haired boy, something about her was… glowing. "How can any girl say no to you?! If I were this girl you're gonna confess, I would say yes to date an incredible guy like you!"

"...Ocha-"

"Now then! Just tell her how _you_ want to. No big fireworks, banner, flash mob, or any of those cliche from those chick flicks we make fun of." She release her grip on his hands, turn him around and push him forward. "Now run to your love!"

Izuku picked up his pace without tripping over himself after that supportive shove. Before he was out of hearing, range, he heard Ochako's last advice.

"Run fast before you reach her! Girls actually like it when you're out of breath from running, it's shows that you put more effort in finding the girl before confessing! And do it your way, KAY!"

He continue running, but this time he put more power into each of his steps to run faster. He look back and scream out his gratitude with a huge smile.

"THANKS!"

Soon the boy was out of sight. In the hallways was the brunette who was smiling bright, feeling proud for another fulfilling role of the best friend. With her hands clasp together behind her back, her spine straighten, and her head held high.

 _'I think he's gonna do fine. He's the ideal for any girl to fall for!'_

She begins walking to the opening door that lead to front of the school. She swayed her head a little left and right as she hum a happy tune.

 _'It's gonna be hard for any girl to say no to Izuku…'_

 _'May you find happiness, my friend.'_

* * *

 **Me: Guess what I haven't done a long time~~?**

 **Also me: Updated your collection, revised any of your chapters, and getting your school project done.**

 **Me: I DID ONE OUT OF THREE! Soon two out of the three...**

* * *

 **Bonus/Possible ending:**

By the time she got close to the entrance, a sudden mop of curly green hair was in her way. slowly straightening it back and slightly towering over, was none other than Izuku Midoriya...panting?

"Izuku?" At first the brunette was confused, until she ran to s conclusion of her own. "Is she not here?"

"I been...*pant* *pant* meaning t-to tell y-you... all this time..." He suck ahuge breathe, leaning a bit too forward. Ochako step up forward to catch him.

"H-Hey...! She successfully caught him, her hands on his shoulder, but he grab one of her hand and place near his cheek. Still breathing heavily and she can feel his face burning. Still panting with perspiration running down his forehead and his breathe sounding ragged, he continue on what he wanted to do today, after school.

"I love you." His embarrassment is blatantly showing but his smile is shining brighter. "Ochako Uraraka..."

His best friend was speechless. She instantly back away, accidently leaving Izuku to almost fall to the floor, but he got ahold of himself to not have that be allowed.

"W-W-Wait!" Ochako face is fully red just as much as her best friend, maybe an even darker shade. "Y-you ask me, to stay after school, then y-you ran for g-god who knows how long, and n-now c-c-confessing...to ME!?"

"T-That was t-the plan." He responded equally embarrassed as her, but was proudly smiling. "Did you like it?"

"Um..U-um... y-you did what I-I advise...you..." She looks away as she put a hand over her mouth...terribly hiding her blush which is growing brighter by the seconds. "Yeah..."

"S-So your answer?!" And he received a shy nod, but it was enough to make his heart soar as walk up to his best friend...and girlfriend.

And so the newly couple walked out of the school with their hands intertwine.

Ochako was surprise of all of this, but was extremely overjoyed that she's dating someone she never assume would like her back. She couldn't helped but smile wide that her cheeks are slightly hurting, but she doesn't care. It was the same for Izuku, her boyfriend.

'Hard for any girl to say no to you."  
"Hard for any girl to say no to you."

Ochako whip her head to the curly-haired boy, thinking he read her thoughts somehow. Next thing she heard a chuckle from him.

"So was it hard for you?" He ask jokingly.

Which he received another thing from the brunette.

A friendly shove to the side, and a humorless laugh.

But he knows she's happy.


End file.
